Raven DxD
by reiku27
Summary: Living as a wanted terriost and hunted down by the biggest Eastern magic agency is not fun. To escape Harutora Tsuchimikado aka Reincarnation of Yakou Tsuchimikado hide from his old contact in...yet another super natural high school. Raven DxD! The tale of the Raven and the Dragon!
1. Chapter 1

_SAM: I don't own Tokyo Raven OR High School DxD. Please support the official release eh? Oh and the reason i wrote this fic was because...i read Beyond the Outer Gates from gabriel blessing. You know what? I like it. I might not be able to make such WONDERFULLY snarky hero like Harry. But i settle with the more kind spirit Harutora from Tokyo Raven. Oh the Harutora of right now be the Harutora after volume 10. Around the time he awaken as Yakou. He be more mature, experience, and capble. I hear cries of "OP OP!" Let me reassure you one thing. Yakou is not the legend as many people believe him to be. He was just a normal talented human even in the end. Plus if you guys seen the battle that solidify his title as reincarnation of Yakou, Harutora got his ass kick PRETTY hard till his two shikigami arrive to save his ass. Well enjoy Raven DxD folks! Leave a review also!_

First Spell: Crouching Tora. Hidden Dragon.

**Story Start!**

Tsuchimikado Harutora always hated snake for reason he can't explain. Back then when he was a mere child he almost got bitten by one in the bush while playing with Natsume. There was this snake that almost bit him once when he went to the petting zoo with his class mates. Safe to say snake a sour subject for him. He blame Yakou for this, somewhere along the line Yakou must have piss some snake deity off and now they want his neck.

"Kill Tsuchimikado Yakou!" The summoner of the large snake shout and giant snake leap toward Harutora while he was in the middle of trying to catch a bite to eat at his favorite undon joint at Ikebukuro park when he was attack.

Seriously how many people have Yakou piss off and scare shit less of during his time? He got people who want to either kill, capture, eat, or have his children every week. This shit seriously getting tiring. It make Harutora ALMOST missing the days he had to spend being devilishly tutor by Natsume.

Natsume...how is she doing these days? Is she keeping her self well? It been couple of month since he last saw her. Just how is she doing? Have she move on? Have she finailly found another person to care for? Harutora was distracted till he saw how close the snake gotten. What a pain...

"It's Harutora damn it... Onbishibishi karakara shibari sowaka!" The moment Harutora finish the Unmoving Gold Chain spell the giant snake was restraint and before the summoner can make his next move Kon (or should it be Hishamaru now?) hold a dagger to the man throat.

"If Harutora sama wish to kill you it would have been easier than swatting a fly. Run to your leader and tell them to leave us alone." The would be assassin wet his pants after one death glare from Hishamaru and ran for his life.

"You know we not trying to attract even MORE people that trying to kill us right Hishamaru? Harutora sama can't fend ALL of them off." The blonde hair man with brown skin sigh at his companion the man where a nice purple suit and the most noticeable thing about him is that he missing one of his arms..

"Kakugyouki ! Isn't it our job to prevent any harm from coming to our master in ANY kind of scenario? Plus it's your fault for beating the last divine general so bad that our bounty gone up!" White fox fur, tall, beautiful and some what skinny. Hishamaru had been Yakou childhood friend and a loyal servant to Harutora when she had her memory and power seal. Wearing the old military uniform she wear during her time with Yakou, she was without doubt someone Harutora can trust in. Her tail also been his pillow so MANY times. She always was the devoted one, but her devotion also sometime tend to go over board. Like the fact she even want to wash her own master when it comes to bath time. Kakugyouki been around human long enough that embarrassing for a normal teen.

"Look you two...i decide the best course of option right now to get rid of pursue is to blend in." Then there Harutora himself. The reincarnation of the great father of modern onmyouji. Blonde hair and missing in eye from fighting one of the twelve divine general. His signature Raven Coat flutter in the night. Frankly he look pretty badass right now but in the inside he still feel like a rookie from time to time. Having the memory of a genius don't mean you can always perform every single spell said genius learn.

"How?" Kakuhyouki had not been with Harutora as long as Hishamaru. He could see both how Yakou sama and Harutora was similar yet different. It was entertaining to watch how his little master handle his problems. Just like watching Yakou sama fail in shogi no matter how hard he tried.

"This." Harutora hold up a piece of paper and smirk. This is the perfect plan to regain there power in the campaign against the omyoudo agency. The last place they expect him to go...

***Scene break***

"So this is you method of blending in? Hide your self in ANOTHER high school in Japan? Truly brilliant boss. It's not like the onmyouji agency be looking for there most infamous criminal in a NORMAL high school trying to be a student. You also use the name Sendo Seimei. Which does NOT help connect you with one of the largest agency in Japan that trying to hunt your skinny ass down." Kakuyouki and Hishamaru both in spirit form right now, invisible to the common people eyes. While his one arm servant pointing out how stupid his idea is, his other servant busy surveying the area. Transferring to the school easier than expect. Convince a poor couple to sell there room to them in a apartment with a little illusion spell, use his Shikigami as his "parents" and make up some half bake reason why he here and nobody suspect a thing. He gone halfway across the country just in case the agency somehow get news of him using magic and you know what? He been having peace and quite for a whole month already.

Harutora sighed and laugh bitterly as he rub his medical eye patch and sit on the class and listen to the people around them. Seriously he been in the onmyouji academy for so long, some of his basic academic skills have decrease. Being in a normal school like this help him remember those simple days he spent with Touji and Hokuto before he got drag into all this magic business. Back when life was so simple and he couldn't see spirits for jack.

Before he fallen in love with the shikigami that send by his childhood friend that had a thing for him for at least 10 years and haven't told him how she felt about him till the day she dies. Before how he later on had a emotional break down and bought said childhood friend back to life and accidentally making her life tie to her dragon shikigami...

God why is his love life so screw up? Every female relationship he have always so screw up in one way or another. He meet Suzuka when she stole a kiss from him and try to resurrect her dead brother. He meet Kyouko when he was young and years later she fallen in love with Natsume due to a case of mistaken identity.

"Seimei san!" He turn around to face to face with Issei Hyoudou one of the three legendary perv that he befriend coming toward him with a serious face. Issei was easy to get along well with. Friendly and don't ask unneed question. Harutora became quick friends with him after some time but when Issei serious it can only mean one thing...Harutora good eye twitch a bit. He not going to like it those he?

"Please don't tell me we going to peek at the girl changing room again. I can't afford to get a black eye on my only good eye like last time you know?" Last time the idiot trio invited him to have some "fun" they were capture by the Kendo club girl and get turn getting beaten by bamboo swords. Harutora couldn't even lift his chop stick up for three days from that ass kicking and got label "Middle School Syndrome Pervert #4". Harutora just want to blend in to the background like how he was back in omyouji academy. He have no desire to make a name for himself or standing out and yet these idiots keep getting him into trouble. He enjoy company but don't like the pain.

"It's not that!...You know Yuuma right? She say yes to me inviting her to a date. I'm just wondering since your the more good looking one among the four of us. What kind of advice can you give me?" Harutora scratch his chin. He touch Issei consider him a good enough friend to ask him for advice like this. But there not really much he can give him since he apparently can't even figure out Natsume was also the Hokuto he know as a kid. Don't even get him started with the amount of unresolved sexual tension he had with Kyouko after they both remember there promise.

"Well just be yourself. If your girl see you trying to hard to impress her she just think your a big fake." Harutora may not be a relationship genius (hence his nick name Bakatora) but from his experience with Natsume. Secret between the people you love is just going to cause complication in the future.

"Thank you Seimei san! Thank you so MUCH!" Issei eye look truly inspire as he leap out the classroom in joy. Seeing Issei this happy bring a smile to Harutora face. Issei kinda like him before all the magic, the ravens and the girl trouble in his life happen. Just a normal HIGHLY hormonal teenager. He something Harutora can't be anymore.

***Scene break***

"You two know i can walk to the nearest Undon place without being harass right?" Harutora despite being the reincarnation of the most famous Omyouji in the modern world still feel from time to time his Shikigami is treating him like a kid. Hisamaru follow him from bed, school, arcade and to even the restroom! Thank god at least his one arm servant allow him privacy in bath time. Why can't Hisamaru trust him anymore with simple stuff? He 17 now and not a kid anymore. He suppose to be this feared Omyouji and yet his shikigami treat him like a little brother they always have to look out for.

"But Harutora sama there enemy every where in the land. If we not careful some of them might get a drop on you." Hisamaru worry or not without reason. Just a month back when Harutora was in a temple trying to retrieve on of Yakou artifact he was attack by a temple full of monks and the omyouji agency again. He defeated them with a little trick using his phone, dropping sky full of Tsuchigumo shikigami crushing the two side.

"You know time like this make me miss Touji..." Alto Touji his yankee friend that due to the affect of a spiritual disaster can turn into a oni when will. At time like this Touji say something about how he still a "bakatora" even with his badass looking Raven Coat. He miss Touji, He miss all his friend that he have no clue about after they busted him out the agency.

"Hey isn't that Issei?" Harutora saw Issei was with the girl called Yuuma talking happily together. Yuuma was one of those people Harutora never bother to use his spirit sight to check on due to the face he face with MANY things that don't like being observe and he don't know which of his class mate might be a high level shikigami from the omyouji branch of here.

As they walk to a certain distance Harutora thought But right now can't hurt right?

Harutora close his eye and open them again. He start seeing the life aura of everything around him from his shikigami own unhuman aura, Issei normal human aura and...

"Crow and Dusk!" Harutora shaken his head in disbelief. He REALLY shouldn't get involve with this. If he step in there a chance his identity might be expose and his careful and carefree school days might be over. But how can he just turn away when there was clear danger. Before he learn he was Yakou he was Harutora Tsuchimikado a idiot that always put his neck out for his friend even if they are a former divine general that trying to kill him or a human being that turn into a oni. What his eye saw without a doubt is...

"Yumma not human! I can't tell if she a spiritual disaster like Touji or a Shikigami like Shaver! But without doubt she unhuman!"

Harutora snap his finger and a raven flew out from the tree and turn into his signature Raven coat. Harutora have to catch up to Issei and warn him before it's to late.

But by the time he arrive he already facing the cruel reality that the girl now with a fetish outfit and wings had pierce the boy in the chest with arrows and killing him dead. The boy didn't deserve to die like that, he had a future ahead of him. Raven coat flew off as Harutora walk toward the winged demon without slight fear.

This bought Harutora back to the day he watch Hokuto and Natsume die while he couldn't do anything to save them. He was powerless the first time and he lack control the second time.

But this time he have the power to both take revenge for the poor boy and experience enough to control his spells. He not weak and helpess like in the past anymore.

"A witness? Well you sure look _handsome_ let me play..." before she can finish Harutora fish out his paper talisman and shout out the one word he know all his life. Something that the him of a previous life popularize.

"ORDER!"

A pillar of fire swallow the creature as Harutora walk toward the fallen Issei and close his eyes. The idiot might have been bit of a pervert, but he was going to taste first love. He was a nice guy that help people who he even hardly know. He was...to young to die.

"How DARE you raise you h..." The woman broke the pillar of fire with the simple expansion of her wing. She raise her hand and light gather but before it can even fly out her hand and hit Harutora. A blue fire ball was launch right at her face sending her flying.

"Harutora sama are you alright?" Hishamaru drew her dagger out and Harutora shake his hand. Issei was his friend. He should be the one to help avenge him. He dodge the light spear that was shot toward him from his blind side and perform the next spell. He not going to give her the chance to gloat or monologue.

"Noumaku saraba tatagyateibyaku saraba bokkeibyaku sarabata tarata senda makarosyada ken gyakigyaki saraba biginnan untarata kanman." It was the same spell he use to take down the curse sword shikigami when he first awaken his untap powers. It was a simple dharani.

The Acala's Fire Realm spell.

The paper seal thrown explode in the winged angel face engulfing her in a ball of flames. Her scream can be heard around the night sky as she alive yet heavily burnt. Harutora don't feel like killing her even if she did murder a good friend of his. He heard that once you kill someone it only get easier and easier to kill more people. Despite she grow wings and can control what seem to be light Harutora still think she should be treated as a human being. He angry but he not a sadistic shaman.

"If i were you i leave this city and never come back again. The only reason i have not burn you to ash yet is because of i got no sure way to get rid of the evidence of magic yet. But if i see you again i am going to make sure you wish you die today. I got spells in my arsenal that can tear you to a million piece and you feel pretty much alive even in that state." Harutora gave him a glare that he learn during his run in with the Omyouji agency. A glare he dub as the "Yakou Death Stare." The winged demon glance hatefully at him and only mutter. "I remember this magician." Before escaping into the night. Harutora sigh, using his shikigami to repair the damage is going to be a pain.

"So there more that meet the eye for you than a simple friendly, mild manner, middle school symdrome high schooler isn't there Seimei kun? That was some impressive Omyouji magic you did there when you fought off the fallen angel. Just who are you really? You didn't even go all out when dealing with a fallen angel. From what i can see you neither a demon, angel, or a fallen angel." Harutora instantly grab a handful of his paper talisman and face to face with the so called "Two Great Ladies" of Kuoh, Rias Gremory. Harutora open his spirit sight and what a surpise.

Not human also.

Dusk and Crows! Just how many of his classmate are nonhuman being?

"So i don't suppose your human also senpai? Why are you holding a chess piece that radiate a LOT of Spirtual energy? Your not going to turn Issei san into some undead zombie are you?" Harutora grit his teeth and was about to blast her to kingdom come when he heard the slight, weak yet still there heart beating. It came from the already dead Issei.

"That impossible. He died...i saw those spear of light pierce his body!' Had the girl use some sort of spell to make the now dead Issei her shikigami? Without asking for the boy consent? Harutora anger cloud his mind for a brief second than he recompose. The boy had the desire to live a full life from what he seen. It might be the life he expect but Harutora believe the boy will learn to adapt and embrace the new life ahead of him. After all that how he got into all this magic shinnegan at the first place. Being perform magic on by a cute girl.

"Hummm...I'm interest in you Seimei kun. Drop by the occult research club and have a chat later would you? Judging from your expression you seen enough super natural event yet for some reason you don't even know what was it you fought. Oh and by the way? I'm a devil. Just in case your wondering." She grab the now sleeping Issei and disappear in a circle of magic. Leaving me alone in the park having to fix the problem.

"Kakugyouki?" Harutora laugh bitterly to his one arm servant.

"Yes?"

"I got my self involve with some strange shit again didn't i?" Both his servant nod as he spent a lot of his time fixing the mess.

***Scene break***

"Can you please come with us Seimei kun?" the next day when Harutora was enjoying a cup of undon noodle alone the folks from the student council ask for him. Harutora silently curse to himself, they either A: Came from the agency. Which mean Harutora have to fight his way though this nice high school and hide somewhere else. B: Rias lackey that came to have there "little talk".

"Well...Take me to your leader." Harutora found himself in one of the nicest looking student council room he ever seen in along time. Sitting in the center of the seat is...not the red head he expect.

Instead it was the glasses wearing, no nonsense student council president of Kuoh high. Sona Shitori the girl who won her election with at least 80% of the school supporting her.

"So you practice omyoudo Seimei kun?" Yup guess Rias must have spill the beans to her other nonhuman comrade about his abilities. Harutora use his spirit sight on her. Yup nonhuman also. EVERYONE here other than him is a nonhuman being. Is th Janitor some demon from hell also?

"This not going to be the part where i go down on my knee and beg for you to spare me right?" Harutora REALLY hope it's not something stupid like "Join us or DIE!" cause the last person that said that to him got there temple burn down.

"No? Look we just trying to get some point across to make sure both the student council and the may i quote Rias "Talented Omyouji mage" get along and not kill each other by accident." Sona adjust her glasses and nod to her vice president that hand Harutora a LARGE sack of paper.

"No use of spells for perverted reason, No use of magic to settle petty fights, No use of spells to cheat your way though test, No use of spells to charm any of the female students. no use of spells to get free lunch. No use of spells to..."

"STOP!" Harutora pull his hand up. He know what she want and if signing the paper can get her stop talking Harutora willing to sign it. Poor bakatora brain can only take in so much before it blows a circuit.

"Basically your asking me to act like a student like i always do right? Or else i be expel from this school right?" Once again the magical brain of Bakatora able to simplify things.

Sona nod as Harutora throw a handful of shikigami and they all turn to shadow people and start to sign his name on the large sack of paper. But the moment he did that..

"No using Shikigami to help you with paper work Seimei san. What would happen if a normal human suddenly just walked in?" With a flick of her wrist all his low level shikigami was torn to shred. Judging from the looks of it. Seem like she some devil with the power to control water.

"Impudent!" Hisahmaru appear in a heartbeat and was about to draw her blade when Harutora stop her. The sudden appearance of Hishamaru left the room tense as hell. Half of them was in a battle stance while Sona san never even once blink or look surprise.

"Back off Hisahmaru. I do it, how much can a little paper work hurt?" Harutora smile warmly at his servant and she disappear once again. Harutora look at Sona and laugh bitterly. He trying to blend in and Sona don't want any trouble from him also. But does he HAVE to do so much paper work?

"People ever tell you that your a Slave Driver Sona Kaichou?"

"Welcome to Kuoh academy Seimei kun."

***Scene Break***

"SEIMEI!" Harutora was walking down the hall when he encounter a nervous Issei asking from people to people about something. "You remember Yuuma chan right?" So a mind wipe spell? Pretty neat judging from how effective it is to the average folks. Maybe Harutora should pay a visit to the red head devil and ask for more info he dealing with later. Harutora use spirit sight on Issei and just as he suspected. There a bit unhuman aura mix with his usual human aura. But there also seem to be a third aura in his arms. Something that bought a chill down his spine, something old and ancient something VERY powerful.

"Wanna grab a bite at the undon joint? We got a LOT to talk about."

The two found them self at a Undon place not far from the academy. Harutora order his usual while the boy order the same thing he had.

"So what do you know about the supernatural? About Demons, Youkai? and mages?" Harutora break open his chop stick as he wait for his food. He send his two shikigami to guard outside just in case any people decide to eavesdrop on them. Never be to careful these days.

"That they the stuff of fiction? But i remember Yuuma chan...killing me and you fought Yuuma chan off by throwing a bunch of paper talisman. Than Rias senpai put something inside of me..." Is that how he look to Natsume when he first got involve? Lost and seeking guidance? Being the senpai here when it comes to super natural stuff Harutroa decide to give it in a way that wouldn't upset him.

"Issei they VERY much real. After all i am born in a family full of them. Your Rias senpai and Yuuma chan is someone abnormal also. Here let me show you a trick ORDER!" Harutora let lose one of his talisman and it turn into a perfect copy of Issei staring back at him. A simple basic shikigami that can't even take a single hit.

"Wow! How do you do that!? Are you a magician? Where your wand?" That the problem with modern media these days. They always portray the western magic and often forget there all kind of magic out there other than the one were you wave your wand and yell out "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"I'm not THAT kind of magician. I'm a Omyouji mage that channel my aura though paper to make what modern people known as Magic. Don't you see stuff like that on national news sometimes?" Judging from Issei expression he must have been one of those people thought it was just a movie. "How you been feeling lately? A little bit more powerful and bit more energy than before?" Issei scratch his head and gave him a fools grin confirming that Rias did SOMETHING to him to bring him back. A way to bring back a human being from death without performing the Taizan Fukun Ritual...intersting. Harutora Yakou part is tingling with curiosity while he try his best to focus.

"Look i don't know what use to bought you back to life. But go find Rias Gremory for your answer. Your not fully human anymore. Oh and here my phone number if you need any help. Be careful Issei, she not exactly human either. If you need help or if she force you into slavery call me." Harutora exchange phone number with Issei. While after finishing his noodle Issei got to the door and gave Harutora a bright smile. Not his usual "I'm gonna grope this poor girl" smile. But the "Thanks Bro." smile.

"Thanks Sendou for looking out for me. I'm off to meet the two beauty!" Than with that note he ran off with the "I'm going to suck some BIG oppai" grin.

As Issei left one thing suddenly spark in Harutora mind.

"The idiot forgot to pay for his food."

***Scene Break***

"Welcome Seimsei kun to the Occult Research Club! Are you a tea or coffee person?" After School Harutora decide to take a trip to the so called Occult Research Club to gather some info on what he dealing with. Rias claim she was a devil and that creature with wings was able to use something similar to light in her hands. Those are not the Shikigami he so use to dealing with. He need more info if he wants to stay longer in this town. All of Rias group was here san Issei who went out for a request.

"So your the famous Onmyoji kun huh? Heard from Rias that you manage to beat the Fallen angel without much effort. Say...why do you cover your eye? Your not really middle school syndrome are you?" The one who name Akeno Himejima look at Harutora like she found a new toy to play with. Her expression remind Harutora in the days when Suzuka was channeling her S spirit to make his life a living hell.

"Lost my eye while fighting a curse sword shikigami and a axe crazy onmyouji made. Tea be nice." Harutora know without a doubt they want to fish info out of him as much as he want to fish info out of them. Question is how can he get them reveal more while keeping his identity a secret. Last thing he need people to know is that he this suppose reincarnation of a talented omnyouji mage that got the world most twisted fanclub and is capble of bringing the dead back to life. He barely know them and can't really be sure can they be trusted yet.

"Ara ara? Intersting...maybe i should take off that eye patch of your and take a look. I'm sure your someone who seen there fair share of battle." Akeno went close enough to Harutora that he can see the color of her blouse. Black huh? WAIT! He should be putting his guard up not looking at people bra! If Natsume here she blast him to pieces already!

"Ahahaha. Akeno stop teasing Seimei san already. He here to know more about the current state of matter. Though i am curious how can someone as powerful as you not even heard of Fallen angels, Demons OR Angels." And then there was Kiba Yuuto san. Blonde hair and a nice guy attuide, Harutora felt a sense of pity never getting to known his fellow classmate better. Kiba just don't seem like that much of a bad guy in school.

"Well Rias sempai?" Harutora already instruct his two shikigami to be in the room yet stay in there spirt form till his signal. If it's a fight these devil want they get it, if they want a alliance Harutora happy about that also. There already enough people trying to kill him. Making some allies can't hurt.

Rias sip her cup of tea than gave him a serious look. Her wings and tail extend out. "First thing first. I have a question i want to ask you Seimei kun. Just who are you? We did a check on you and find you documents neat and ordinary as it maybe. It's without a doubt fake. So i want to ask you this, those Sendo Seimei even exist? What your real name? " Harutora actually DID expect someone with more power to at least investigate his forge documents sooner or later. He just never thought it be from a third force. Now here the dilemma, tell them who he is or give them a half answer? Even if they dig deeper it's not like the onmyouji agency going to admit trying to hunt down there one and ONLY founding father of magic who actually DID what he boasted about and got reincarnated to a body of a mere seventeen old who got enough juice to force there fame divine general to a retreat.

"Rias Sempai. Do you know what the basic of magic is? It's lies. I do admit my real name is not Senso Seimei. But till i can trust you. I'm not giving you anymore info." Harutora smile. He feel SO narcissistic right now, after all this was one of Yakou/his most infamous quote. But hey copy right people.

"True. Till all side can trust in each other i rather not reveal to much info about my side also. Who know? You just might be a spy from one of my enemies out there." She clear her throat. "Let me get straight to the point. Raynare the fallen angel you barbecue is not dead is still VERY much alive in this town. We like for us to join hand in order to take her down." She hand Harutora a photo of a badly burnt Raynare caught with a blonde nun girl that performing what look like healing without the talisman on her. Harutora Yakou side is tingling with interest again. Back than when Yakou was alive he only had to deal with the arm to teeth americans, angry chinese citizens, and the corrupt japanese government. Devil? He thought it was just what they called western shikigami. Fallen angel? Western movie ideas. Angels? Something westerner said to make them belive there something beyond the after life. To be told by someone with wings that devil actually exist. Interesting...

"Once a upon a time there was three force of god that start a war against each other to see who the superior race. The angel who serve and protect gods will. The fallen angels who want there own new start away from the angels and than there the devils who just want chaos. The war ended with countless death on all side. Satan, People, Angels, animals, everything died in that war. finally one day the head of the three faction decide to put down their weapon and called a truce. Yet the people of all three faction still have certain blood lust. How to settle that? One of the four great satan devise a system called the Rating Games. Devil able to make servant from anyone they want and can face other devil in the rating game to see who the best. In the Rating game player represented by piece. King,Queen,Bishop, Rook, Knight and Pawn." Rias look at Harutora with a "You got that look?"

"So powerful three species got into a fight over petty reason. Tired of it and decide to push back there blood lust by having a battle royal among devil and devil servants. So you guys pick any kind of poor soul near dying. Put one of those chess piece in them and make them your servant? That pretty how should i say it? Devilish. ANY person near dying of course accept there deal with the devil at that state." The three of Rias servant look at Harutora with mix expression.

"If you put it like that..."

"It's not like that Seimei san..."

"Rias not a bad master you know..."

Yet Rias smile never waver. She almost give off the sam vibe as Kyouko, a cheerful girl who not afraid to help others. That make Harutora sad, he still don't know about how trust worthy she is yet. But he can't help but like her. "That pretty one side view don't you think? You say i force my friend and beloved servants to unwilling servitude i say gave them a second chance to finish their regret. Everyone here have a story you know? Issei killed by his girl friend. Some here was treated not even what a human should deserve. Some was betrayed by their family, Some took the fall for their sibling. I'm a pretty open-minded leader. I give them a second chance to either pursue their old life or stay here with me and enjoy a normal school life. " Harutora rub his missing eye and sigh. The girl not exactly WRONG per se. He seen Issei, he don't seem like the type that want to give up on living even if it mean forfeiting his humanity. They not the devil Harutora expected from the movie but they seem like good people. Working with them might not seem so bad. Plus if the so call "Fallen Angel" is still in this town he can't go to sleep with ease. They might try something big that attract the omyouji agency and if they start investigating the next thing they figure out be a certain resident paper not exactly the right stuff...

"So how can i help?" Harutora nod and Rias Gremory flash him another happy smile. This one was as a thank you.

"I would like you to deploy your shikigami and we find and kill the fallen angel before Issei make second contact with her. I don't want that wretch hurting my poor little Issei anymore. Don't worry if you kill her by accident. I have people that can cover this up nice and fine." Her smile this time was as cold as ice. Harutora almost remeber the time when he fought Shaver with his life on the line. It was pure kill intent.

Why does all the woman in his life have to be this powerful and damn scary?

***Scene Break***

_"Harutora do you promise to be my shikigami in the future?" Harutora was a young boy again with the young girl that had hair with a darker shade of purple. She was without doubt still cute as he remeber her. Lonely, Talented and lead a whole differnt life from an idiot like him. He wish he could do something to ease her burden. After all she was his dear child friend._

_"Don't worry Natsume! I be the greatest Shikigami there is!" The younger innocent version of him smile at the girl with a reassuring look._

Harutora wake up in his bed in the little run down apartment. He been having dreams of happier days of his life again, days he never get back.

"Harutora sama. The Shikigami are back." Kaguyouki kneel and the Swallow Type Shikigami he sent around the town for scouting came back to him. He know it's a dangerous move and that there a chance someone in the agency might caught wind of this. But he just can't go search from house to house to find this damn fallen angel and the mysterious nun.

"So the church of fallen..." Just when Harutora about to assess the problem is phone ring.

"Toki no hana ga hirari hirari tabi hito uzanau yo..." Harutora take a look at the caller ID and it's Issei without doubt it's Issei wanting to talk about.

"The next thing your going to say is "I found Ranyre! She at the church of Fallen Faith!" right? Way ahead of you Issei." Harutora sigh as he get dress and put on his talisman holder belt. He was sure Rias already brief Issei about what he dealing with so no need to chatter around. He going to go over there and crush the Fallen angels with no mercy.

"Was that mag...look please go save Asia also Sendou! Also i know your a powerful mage but can you please leave Yuuma chan to me? I...i want to hear a couple of things from her own mouth." Even now Issei still call her by Yuuma chan instead of Raynare. Harutora made in internal sigh. Issei was one of the few new friends he made during his stay here and Harutora like to keep this friend if possible.

"I try my best."

***Scene break***

Raynare was humiliated beyond belief when she regroup with her comrade and they discover her wounds was inflicted by a lowly human. She became the laughing stock for a good two hours before she can force there attention back to the work. Next time she encounter that damn onmyouji mage she is going to tear him piece to piece.

"So after we get the Sacred Gear Twilight Healing what are we going to do?" The only male member of the group adjust his hat. After all he is going behind there leader back after all. Who know what happen if they get caught? He only join this little group because he owe his lord a debt of honor that he wants to repay.

"We just say we retrieve it from the poor girl who was already slaughter by demons. You three say NOTHING more you hear me?" Why can't they understand? This is all for Lord Azazel. The great sama that took homeless orphan from the ghetto and took care of them without asking anything for return. He gave them hope and something worth living for. Why can't they understand they should be gladly give there life to him? Raynre know without a doubt her Azazel sama be happy when he see the sacred gear he praise her and...

"So that where your hiding huh Rayanre the Fallen angel? I really hope that threat of my work. But guessing from what Issei said..." The four was alarm at how the one eye boy manage to slip by ALL there defense without being notice. The boy radiate a power that without a doubt rival several top class demons. The black coat he wear also seem to be alive. Had this human got a balance breaker on his hand?

"HUMAN!" Just before Raynre can launch her self at Harutora the only male fallen angel stop her. "Go guard the our little prize before the devil gets here would you second rate chan? I Dohnaseek of the Fallen angel like to face off againts this human that beat our leader ass with ease." As Raynre left Dohnaseek and his three fellow compatriot surround the human.

"Well human nothing personal. FOR OUR LORD!" With his signal the other two draw there light spear and threw it in the one eye human. But there lance was knock out by a man with one arm, slash in half by a kitsune with a dagger and bounce off a barrier that made by the boy.

"I assure you ." Harutora talisman holder open and talisman start flying out and forming a sphere trapping the six people inside with no mean of escape. "What i'm going to do is VERY personal. Your leader kill my first friend here after all." Before he even recognize it. Kalawarner was shot though a tree with ease by the one arm man while Mittelt desperately trying to fly out of range of the blue fox fire. Leaving Dohnaseek with the one eye boy.

"What your name boy? I'm Dohnaseek once proud member of heaven now nothing more than a fallen angel." Dohnaseek form yet another light spear in his hand. His sense as a warrior tell him his foe just might be even superior when it comes to combat. Nothing excite him more than worthy opponents.

The boy bite his lips for a bit and shurgh. "Since this is a fight to the death i don't see the harm in telling you. My name is Harutora Tsuchimikado. I'm just your average trouble student." The two drew there weapons at the same time and clash.

"Fire consume Wood. ORDER!" The two talisman Harutora threw out became a wooden stake than it was consume by fire. The fallen angel easily knock the flaming stake away.

"Stop insulting me with these parlor tricks!" He stab his light spear again at Harutora yet Harutora smile and when the spear pierce his chest instead of blood the body turn into talisman. It's a TRAP!

"Dohnaseek san do you know what the basic for all magic is?" The fallen angel see the boy behind him who raise his hand and gave him a sad smile. "It's lies." He snap his fingers and the talisman clone turn into dozen of wind blade flew toward the fallen angel. He try using his spear to shield himself but there was simply to many. His feathers, arms,legs, stomach every where cut to piece and bleeding. He lost because he was to careless, he underestimated his enemy. The Fallen angels fall to his knees as the assult ended as he find his compatriot burnt to ash or had there head crush. They were never really a match for this human and his familars were they? Human have became something truly scary indeed. Lord Azazel was right. Man kind was not a race to look down upon after all,

" You win magician. Do your worst." He got up to his leg with effort. If he going to die he is going to die with some dignity. He is even at his end still a proud warrior of the fallen angel side.

"Order." Harutora threw a talisman that simply turn his skin to rock. "Kaguyouki." The one arm servant said nothing as with one swing of his fist the statue became only tiny little piece killing the fallen angel.

"Now let see finish what we started shall we?" Harutora return all the tailsman back into the holder and decide to chase where the fallen angel retreat to.

But by the time Harutora arrive the party already over. Issei (with some sort of armor in his hand)and the Rias party stand over a bunch of knock out priest with weapons. There Raynre was, laying down on the ground broken and defeated.

Kiba quite surprise by how late he was. "Where have you been Seimei san? Issei kun call you a long time ago." Harutora didn't say anything as he simply walk in front of the defeated fallen angels and place three feather down on the ground the shock on her face tell it all.

"I assume you already know what happen to them. I want to ask you something before you meet your maker. Would your dear sama even know your gone? One of my shikigami already got the news from your friends that your acting on your own from the fallen angel faction. You did it all for love you say? But i think you only did it for your own desire regardless of how many people you have to trample over. Would your Azazel sama even wish to see a war among the three faction?" Harutora didn't said much as the fallen angels eye suddenly turn to Issei and said one of the most despicable thing she can say right now.

"Issei please help me! I really love you in the times we spent together! Look!" She hold out a armband that made Issei wince in inner pain. "Remember this? You bought it for me! I still carry it even after all this time! Let team up and defeat the magician and the devils right now! Issei!" That was low. That was VERY low. She still playing with Issei feelings even at this stage. Truly in the name of her twisted sick love she even willing to abandon her pride. At least Dohnaseek died with some dignity in the end.

"Buchou...do it." Issei barely manage to said the lines out his breath as Rias gather what Harutora conclude as demon energy and blast her to Yomi. Nothing left other than the black feathers in the air.

Issei look up sadly at the night sky. What was once his girl friend was scatter in the air into nothing. Harutora remember how happy Issei look when he told him he finailly got him self a girl. Yet his first girl friends turn out to be this backstabbing demon that never love him in the first place. Yet even in the end he refuse to hate her with all his heart. Harutora might be a idiot when it comes to relationship but even he can see a scar like that in the heart going to take a lone time to heal.

"Good bye...my love." Issei look up at the night sky and mutter quietly.

***Scene Break***

**"**So... Why am i here again? Last i check i'm the only human among devils. No offense Asia." It's not like Harutora don't enjoy company. It's just he don't expect the newly revive Asia and Harutora to be in his door step inviting him to Asia welcome party after all. He now sitting in the club room eating cake with the six. Who knew Rias can cook such a mean cake?

"hmm Wellr Yhu Dyd Heuh..." Issei start talking with cake in his mouth which Harutora can't even understand what he meant. Was he trying to say "you did help..."?

"Well you did destroy three fallen angel and help us in the defeat of Raynre after all." Rias took a slice of her cake but some of the icing drop and landed between her...yeah he should REALLY turn his eye somewhere else now.

"Plus your a powerful onmyouji mage that proven himself to be a even more powerful ally. I like to ask you this Seimei kun. Would you like to join my peerage? I like to have someone as powerful as you in my team."

Harutora sigh as he put down the cake. Sweet had always been more of a Suzuka thing than his. "I politely decline. I still be a ally to the Occult Reasearch club in the future. But i like the fact i'm not bound by either the angel,fallen, or devil faction." The rest of the group san Asia and Issei nod. Seem like they know and respect his choice well enough.

"Harutora sama..." Hishamaru in spirit form tap Harutora shoulders two time as a signal they being watch. Harutora quickly place a tailsman on the back of his chair while the group partying. Destroying any surveillance magic that observing them.

"Not today." He don't care if it's a all mighty being or the agency. No one taking this moment away from him. It was a well deserve moment of peace.

***Scene break***

_Sona Shitori was curious. Sendou Seimei kun without doubt had the power to face off against high level demon with ease. From Rias report he even able to handle three Fallen angel in the same time. But who is he? There to many unknown about him. He could have easily use magic to get him self into a nice hotel yet he persist to stay in the broken down apartment. He try SO hard to blend in and not stand out even if it could make his grade go up with a little help from magic. The name Hishamaru also rang a unknown bell in Sona head. She heard that legend when she was a young girl...but just which legend youkai was she? The true identity of Sendo Seimei also a mystery. Just who is he really? Every time she try searching it up online she got nothing. There seem to be someone in her door..._

_"I assume your Sona Shitori?" A girl in white lab coat and twin drill horn hair style appear in her front door with a unhappy look. The outside is raining yet there not a single drop of water on her. She carry a small book on her left hand while on her other hand she eating a burger from a local fast food joint. She cute in the sense she look like a fancy professor._

_"I believe you have news on my one eye darling who ran away from home. He got blonde hair and kinda look like a dumb tiger?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sam: Like always i don't owe Tokyo Raven OR High School DxD. Thank you guys for the review! Because of you guys i know what kind of mistakes NOT to make on a DxD fic cross over. Oh and for those who wondering about the story shipping...i'm a Harusume shipper to the core. (Yes i know they from the same blood line. But branch family remember? Plus i think those two are effing cute together.) For the Tokyo Raven reader out there who heard about the Taizan Fukun Ritual and know there a prize need to pay for the ritual to work. What did our Bakatora pay in order for Natsume to come back? Why did Harutora left in such a hurry when he felt Natsume was coming in volume 10? Interesting interesting indeed. Oh and since volume 2 was a VS Riser battle and Harutora not being in Rias peerage will decrease his interaction with the Occult Research club a bit. This be more of a Tokyo Raven Chapter with a unexpected character coming to the story! Like always i hope this chapter meet your standard my dear readers!_

Second Spell: Tora and the Prodigy

***Story Start!***

Suzuka Dairenji was not happy now. She rarely happy these days.

She crush yet another one of her lollipop with her teeth and look piss off at the computer screen at her office. She do anything to bust out of this place now and see her friends again. But instead her father put a truck load of seals and curse on her that stop her from even making a simple shikigami. If only she can get back her hundred percent for even a brief second...then what? She don't even know where most of her friends are anymore. Natsume, Sensei and Bakatora trying their best to escape from the now corrupt to hell onmyouji agency. Touji training with someone who the agency rather not screw with. The last time she heard from Kyouko was that she doing astrology training. She forgetting another person that use to hang out with them also. What his name again...? Forget it. It must be someone unimportant.

"Just where are you Bakatora?"She miss the big idiot that treat her with kindness even if she did screw up his life and was responsible in dragging him into this dangerous world. She miss the days that she and her friends can just sit down together and only having to worry about how to pass the next exam. She miss the private time she get to spend with Harutora as he tried to get her to warm up to her other class mate. She also HATE the fact she the one in charge of hunting her former allies down due to the insistence from her father to the agency chief. Shidou Dairenji was truly and without doubt a sick man. He killed her brother just to see how much he can crush her spirit. Destroy any chance of her being a normal child by locking her in his laboratory for years and to this day still trying to use her to finish one of his pet project.

Molding Suzuka to become a container for a god.

Suzuka cruelly laugh out loud in her office. For a amoral, logical man who only interest in his own goal. He sure is quite passionate about a pipe dream. A fairy tale that even the greatest genius in onmyouji history wasn't able to do.

"You know you can come out now Takiko san. I already know you were peeking at me thirty minutes ago." A red hair girl with a hoodie and short pants walk into her office. Souma Takiko, one of the last heiress of the Souma clan, despite bringing her breakfast (Which consist of a fish burger from McDonald. Damn that idiotic tiger for getting her hook up on junk food.) on time like always was one of those people Suzuka despise the most next to her father. Souma unlike her father was the kind of evil who those it and not even know what they doing is bad. The innocent kind of evil almost like that of a child.

Because if she didn't get in the way Natsume wouldn't have died and drove Harutora to madness trying to save her. Suzuka never forgive her for starting the chain of event that broke their fellowship. Nothing was the same after Bakatora left. He was the glue that stick the group together after all. Suzuka bite her lips remembering the last time her friends were together.

"Suzuka san i think i got some report on Yak...Harutora san." She change the tone the second she sense the shift in Suzuka mood. Even her suppose superior Kurahashi Genji don't use that name in front of her unless he want to get slap. There was another reason she want to get out this hated place after all.

She NEED to know if the Harutora she likes still in that body or is it only Yakou now. If he still Harutora than she find some way to break out her father control and join him. If it was Yakou though...

She force Yakou out his body one way or another.

"Useless. They all either impostors or it's his shikigami."After Harutora became a terrorist and declare a one man war against the onmyouji agency. His popularity level also sky rocket to a frighten degree with fan boys who already hate the agency decide to band together under the name of the king of the north star. Making the agency job of trying to find him a living nightmare. Honestly? Suzuka actually supporting all these crazies secretly in the side lines, after all they are protecting one of her dear irreplaceable comrade.

"Leave me to my device Takiko." As the red head left. Suzuka went back to studying the new book she pick up about western magic when one of her internet detection program alert went up. After Harutora became a legend over night the agency been trying to track down on all and anyone that interest in the Yakou legend and...how can she say this? Silence them. Last thing the agency want is to know the founder of modern eastern magic is back in the body of a 17 year old that the agency can't catch. The news would spread like wild fire in the net and next thing they know. Magic agency from other country might try to capture Harutora for their own ends.

But curiously enough the IP address came from half away across the country. It was some one try to search for Hishamaru and her myth. The house where the signal came from seem to register under the name Shitori. A normal family with a father and mother that work as a professor. There daughter Sona Shitori was the one who try to search up for Hishamaru info. Here the question. Why would a normal house hold research such a odd name...unless the daughter hear that name somewhere? If she did than...Could that idiotic tiger been hiding there all this time? The agency had spend days double checking every square inch of the city and surrounding region and got nothing. Could that bakatora be in the far side of the country to evade the agency and gather the Yakou artifacts?

"Still. Worth a shot i guess." ANYTHING was better than staying in this hell hole of a office right now. She rather be on spiritual disaster look out duty than having to face her father or Souma. Chief Genji just need a little push and...she going to see him again...just what should she wear? What should she say? The prodigy mess up her hair in panic. Life was so much easier back way they were students.

***Scene break***

"I believe you have news on my one eye darling who ran away from home. He got blonde hair and kinda look like a dumb tiger?"

Suzuka was having such a great day till the rain sudden start pouring and destroy the speech she got for that idiot when she meet him again. Luckily she cast a spell to repel the water off her self before the rain soak her burger also. She just want to meet the idiot again and know how he been. Why haven't he said anything last time except laugh out loud on the phone. There just so MANY questions she want to ask.

Sona on the other hand know she might be facing a onmyouji mage with hostile intent if she don't get what she wants. Much as she want to know more about Sendou kun. She NOT going to sell him out. Seimei kun must have ran away from them for a reason. She going to ask about it later but for right now she have to use her brains to divert attention away from her.

"I was interest in Japense myth as a child. I just thought i might research on the legend of a white tail fox and come across Hishamaru from one of the town gossip. This is a busy town you know? People come and go." Good answer to fool most people. But here the problem, A:Suzuka already did her homework on this town and figure out that there a rumor of "devils". Suzuka being Suzuka suspect it's just Youkais that the common folks mistake it as. But it made her a bit alert about the town regardless. B:...

Her spirit sight is just as good as Harutora over the time the group was separated.

The moment Suzuka decide to use her spirit sight on Sona she determine she can't be trusted. While Sona on the same time feel like someone just peek at her own very soul without permission. The two assume their own respective combat stance

" Your lying and I afraid i have to force the info you have on my darling out your mouth Youkai. Since your not human..." Suzuka face twisted into her classic sadistic sneer she use on enemies and with the opening of her book a Model Asura shikigami appear behind her. It had long since improve since the day she fought Harutora the first time. It's one of the few model she still proud to use. Since the girl was obviously lying, Suzuka going to force the truth out of her one way or another.

"This is nothing right?"

Sona impress by the size of the shikigami summon. While she know a lot about western magic due to the fact when she was a young girl her sister have a bunch of book she acquire over her battles.(Her sister never bother reading them anyway.) She knew almost little to nothing about eastern magic. This should be good chance for her to gather some data.

Sona channel her power and water made animal surround her. She resisting to tell Suzuka that she got it wrong but since they are fighting for their life there no need to give her enemy the edge. Who knows? Maybe the fact she have no knowledge of demon might save her in this fight.

"I like to see you try." Sona adjust her glasses and the two clash.

Sona Shitori a prodigy among the student of Kuoh academy for her tactical and knowledgeable mind and her unknown full potential.

Suzuka Dairenji a prodigy among the student of Onmyou school for her abnormal spiritual energy and her quick understanding of complicated spells.

Prodigy VS Prodigy

***Scene break***

**"**Harutora sama..." Hishamaru was without a doubt loyal to her master. But even from time to time she question her master judgement when it comes to more...simpler things. Just like last week when they almost miss rent because Harutora sama spent a good amount of cash they gather to buy a K'rik staff. He said it for old time sake yet it force the trio to work double time in order to make enough for rent. Truly being on the run have it's disadvantages.

"Yes Hishamaru?" Harutora finish taping the last protection talisman in his apartment just in case any creature of the night manage to find him, go into his room and eat him whole.

"But you have me and Kakugyouki as protection. There no need to..." Harutora know Hishamaru meant well and feel like the talisman are replacing her. But in the city of the devil he can never be to careful. After all he already killed three Fallen angels already with ease. Who know what the fallen angel community thinks of him. Plus Rias did mention she her self got enemies also. Who know? Maybe some of her enemy might think if they attack her allies they can get back at her?

"Akai akai akai kamen no Bii Surii..." His phone rang again but this time from someone he didn't quite expect to call him at this time of the night.

"Sona Kaichou? What wrong?" He gave his contact info to the president after the mountain load of agreement paper he was force to sign. He told them if they ever need help they can give him a call. It was to get into their good grace but he never suspect so soon and from Sona her self.

"Seimei kun...A person who go by the name Suzuka Dairenji is looking for you in this town...I manage to fight her and force her to retreat...She said she going to "bring you home"...Be careful..." Harutora can hear pain in Sona voice on the other side as she try her best to convey her message to him while being heavily wounded. That idiot even in her time of need still care for her fellow student.

"Look i be at your..." Before Harutora about to use the spiritual stream to hop to Sona place she stop him.

"No need i called Tsubaki and Saiji already. Be careful this Suzuka girl is not someone to take lightly and Seimei kun...why those she keep calling you darling?"

Harutora bite his teeth. He was expecting the agency to catch up to him sooner or later but he never suspect they sent his friends to take him down. He can't drag Sona into this. It's his problem to deal with after all.

"I promise Kaichou i tell you one day. You have my word." Harutora close his phone and look up at his ceiling. The name bring back memories.

Suzuka Dairenji

Aka "The Prodigy" among the twelve divine general. She was the little brat that came to Harutora quite and simple life and destroy it completely by killing Hokuto and dragging him in despite his wish to stay out of it. She try using a Taizan Fukun ritual to bring her dead brother back to life but the process fail and Natsume and him had to send his brother back to yomi again. More talented than anyone yet have a huge wall around that heart of her that took Harutora a LOT of time to chip down. She know little about what the common teenager those and have a odd habit of eating long shape food erotically. But when the group was in dire problems, he could always count on Suzuka knowledge of onmyouji and experience as a Divine general to help him. She was without a doubt in the trusted level as Kyoko.

Now she his enemy. A enemy that sent by the onmyo agency to take him back and force him to become there pawn. It was there orginal goal, control the father of modern onmyouji and make onmyodo a force in japan that everyone rely on. A major ministry instead of the bureau that everyone use to. The plan end with more power to Genji Kurahashi and making everyone in rely on there magic. It's something Harutora can't agree on. The onmyou agency chief have step over to many bodies in his attempt to gain selfish power. Harutora can't let his plan succeed no matter what. He will destroy the onmyouji agency with time. But now he be facing someone who easily kicked his ass the first time he fought her.

He someone he can't afford to go easy on.

Harutora sigh. It seem like he going to have to spend a LOT more money on paper for talisman.

***Scene Break***

**"**Sendou...COME ON SIDE WITH ME ON THIS ONE! I JUST CAN'T LET ASIA CHAN GO ON A JOB BY HERSELF! WHO KNOWS WHAT KIND OF PERVERTED STUFF THEY DO TO ASIA!" When Harutora want to spent some time to hang out with the Occult reasearch club he get treated to this scene. Honestly? He to tired to deal with this. He spent last night double checking everyone of his barrier talisman just in case Suzuka manage to get a drop on him. He was also EXTRA paranoid about any insect that land on his window. After all that how Suzuka manage to launch a trap at him last time. By french kissing him while inserting a paper shikigami down his throat, he still remember she taste like...focus. Focus damn it.

"Well Issei in my honest opinion? I think she be fine. Not everyone have your kind of luck when it comes to the...*cough cough*opposite sex." Issei gave him a death glare for that one. After Issei mention the creäture known as Mil Tan, Harutora can't help but start cracking jokes about how Issei should be happy that his "Harem Magnet" able to attract ALL sort of things. How he so CLOSE to achieving his dreams of being a harem king (Boy do Issei ever watch School days? Harem in real life never work out.)

"Look with Koneko chan Asia be fine." Rias adjust the pile of paper work in her table and sigh. Is she perhaps tired about something? Stress? Who know what kind of stress a devil have?"Seimei san. I presume you here to warn us about the attack on Sona? There no need. Sona already contact us and told us to be aware of the blonde twin drill horn onmyouji name Suzuka. We offer you the amount of assistant that wouldn't start a war. You did help us last time after all." Harutora can't help but be surprise at how fast news spread in Kuoh academy. But that also make his visit a bit of a waste since he should be spending more time in preparing himself just in case Suzuka attacks. Well it wouldn't be a complete waste...

"So what can you tell me about Issei arm thingy? The one where it look like a spirit of a dragon reside in?" Harutora open his spirit sight and see the third aura on Issei body surely but slowly form into something like that of a dragon. Yakou Tsuchimikado had always got in interest in myth since he was young and even if he dead and buried. Being the reincarnation of the man who invented modern onmyouji. Harutora still have part of that curiosity living inside of him.

"hmm...why not we try a little demo out? It be good training for you Issei. Sendou kun? Would you mind having a minor spar with Issei kun? That way you can see what our little Issei capable of and he can get some experience." Harutora see no harm in this little spar. After all even if they just trying to have another gauge at his power, He was sure his combat experience can best Issei without going all out. The four went to the nearby woods and the two got into there combat stance.

"Hajime!" with the signal Issei ran toward Harutora with a grin. That idiot actually happy that he get to fight him. "I'm not going to go easy on you Sendou! I'm going to give my 100% TAKER MY KNIGHT PROMOTION [BOOST]!" Issei instantly step into arm length of Harutora and nail Harutora in a speed he didn't quite expect from the idiot. Blood tickle down from his nose. So this is the difference of the strength between a human and a devil huh?

"Damn that hurts..." Harutora wipe the blood clean and smile back also. If Issei going 100% it be rude to not at least try to fight him seriously. All this is making Harutora remember that time he and Touji beat each other down for reason the two can't remember. It was a long and painful fist fight yet in the end the two of them lay down and laugh it off due to no hard feelings. Ah good times...

" Water feed Wood! Order!"he threw a paper seal that sprout into a thick vine that slap Issei hard enough in the face sending him flying back. Yet the boy still stand even after flying though a tree. He smile as he rub the blood off his cheeks.

"Promotion Rook! BOOST!" But this time Harutora learn his lesson. Issei might lack battle experience but he still got the body of a devil, while he powerful is still a human in the end of the day. "Order!" Harutora threw a talisman right underneath Issei feet and before he can make his next step the root from the ground came up and first trip Issei and than quickly wrap around him stopping his arm and legs from moving. Issei gantlet shouted yet another boost after boost and it look like he was just about to get out but this time Harutora threw three good punch right at his guts knocking him out. "Feel like hitting a truck." Harutora rub his knuckles in pain. God he really should go purchase some holy water one day. If he going to keep living in this town he got to have back up.

"That was the Welsh dragon Ddraig which was sealed in the sacred gear that grant Issei double the power every 10 second. So what did you thought about Issei power right now?" Yet another fancy term that make his Yakou side tingling. But he did notice one thing about Issei during his fight...it was his friend still weak. VERY weak.

"He very weak right now. If he want to survive longer he got to step up his game. Push himself to the next stage. He not human anymore and he shouldn't train like one." No offense. Much as he like Issei as a friend, Issei fighting style just then would have him torn apart by a fake oni. He only got hit because he didn't know what Issei was capable of. Once he know he can borrow the traits of other pieces it was a simple one sided battle. He not a certain boy that can negate super natural with his right hand, he need something beside just punching people in the face.

Rias only sigh as she rub her temple. Harutora guess she was trying to prepare Issei for something? "I suspect as much." She clap her hands and there Akeno with a large sack of good quality paper, a japense paint brush and some good ink. All the stuff you need to make paper talisman.

"I heard you have bit of a money problem and thought this be a nice present for you. You always using those paper talisman right?" Harutora accept the gift with a nod. Ain't to proud to accept help. Never to proud to accept help.

***Scene Break***

**"**Hishamaru?" Harutora after finally buying him self a new video game system was hungry and curious about one thing ever since he been on the run. It just seem like such a nice night for undon...

"Yes Harutora sama?" Some small part of Harutora wonder if Hishamaru wear something other than that military uniform. Some casual cloth might actually help her blend in.

"Why did I cause the great spiritual disaster? I mean i HAVE most of Yakou memory when it comes to his life and his knowledge of spells. But when i try to access to certain knowledge..." Every time Harutora try to understand his past self better there always seem to be this sound of static that block the memory. It's like how a human block out the trauma he don't want to face because it was to painful. What push Yakou to damn Japan to countless years of spiritual disaster?

"..." Seeing Hishamaru silence Harutora sigh. He not going to push Hishamaru if possible. If his loyal servant don't want to talk about it he wouldn't ask why.

"Well let grab a mid night snack..." Harutora located the nearest Popsicle shop and got him the same sea salt flavor he and Touji use to have when someone unexpected walk down from the stair at the fast food joint across the street of the ice cream shop. The two stranger lock eye and drop what they were holding.

It was Suzuka Dairenji who now wear a lab coat and who hair got into a bird nest. Harutora almost couldn't recognize her if not for the Gothic Lolita dress she still wear inside the lab coat. She look so dumb folded he was almost tempted to hug her and ask her how she been doing if not for what she did to Sona.

Suzuka on the other hand is nervous as a little boy going out on a first date of his life. She WAS going to surprise Harutora who know went by the name Sendo Seimei at his house. But after waiting so long she decide to get a snack and left her whole speech about why he should stop running at his house. Now the Bakatora caught her off guard she feel like a deer in front of a truck. Plus her curse is starting to take affect and whispering thoughts like "Hurt him." "Hunt him down"...

"..."

"..."

Both grab there paper charms and was tempted to battle each other if not for the large crowd of people around them. After a brief minute Harutora broke eye contact and start running to the back alley as Suzuka gave chase.

"Bakatora!"

Harutora quickly drop a paper talisman down and chant the unmoving gold chain spell to slow her down.

"Onbishibishi karakara shibari sowaka!"

Suzuka clap her hand and her book open and the pager flew out and seem to block the talisman and negate it's effect. It was a spell hacking like the one Othomo sensei did a long time ago. He not the only one who improve on his skills over the time everyone separated. Suzuka chase after him with speed like that of someone who just heard there was a million yen in front of her. "You NOT getting away from me this easily BAKATORA!"

Harutora always knew she was a stubborn brat. But damn why is she so extra clingy today? "Kaguyouki!" The one arm oni appear beside him. "Stall her but try not to try hurting her to much!" But as soon as Kaguyouki even came close to Suzuka a arm came at him forcing him in the defense.

"Type Asura? You still carry that?" Harutora recognize the Shikigami as the one that kick his ass in the first meeting. Looking more menacing than before Harutora bite his lips "Hishamaru!" The fox youkai appear and shot a fire ball at Suzuka. But she simply tap her heels and threw a handful of her own personal paper seals.

"ORDER!" A torrent of water extinguish the flames and trap Hishamaru in a ball of water. Before Harutora can use his next move Suzuka use enchantment on her legs and got into arm length and...

Back handed him or as American call it she "bitch slap" him.

"That for not saying good bye to all of us when you left." Harutora sat there a bit stun as she slap him again. This time it stun more than last time."That for not relying on your friends even though you always preach the power of friendship!." She twist her legs a bit and use the movement to spin her self and slap him in the right cheek. This one was strong enough that he landed flat on his ass speechless.

"That for leaving me, Natsume and Kyouko worry about you BAKATORA!"

Harutora stutter a bit as he can only mutter word. "Weren't you send by the agency to take me in?" Suzuka sighed as she judging from that dumb look on his face that he still the Bakatora she know of. That make her a bit relieve inside, she don't know what she do if this was Yakou the genius.

"I got approval from the chief to grant me back in full power in order for you to be capture. I don't want to but i'm also stuck with a curse that make me can't stop my attacks till i defeat you. Dead or alive..." She threw off her professor coat and show a LOT of curse and talisman tape on both her arms. Most likely something she to keep track of her just in case she betray them. But Suzuka being Suzuka in full power manage to screw up the spells locator and even though they know she somewhere on the other side of japan they can't locate which city it is. She did spend a lot of time stuck dealing with the two person she dislike the most in the world and have time to study them. But "The Professor" spell still hard to completely remove. So that why she want to locate the know suppose genius Harutora and have him remove the curse."Use that Yakou brain of yours to help me baka!"

Harutora caught her next slap and check the curse and try to search though his brain and memories for anything that might destroy it. This spell was use in the Late Heian period on soldiers to search for their enemies and destroy them. Suzuka manage to screw up part of the spell by making the spell user to track her to be impossible. But the spells "retrieve and hunt down your enemy" part is still VERY much functional. Another reason why Suzuka didn't start blasting at him. Still hurting you but at least not killing you. Thus while still in effect of the curse she got more control over herself. The spell can only be remove with the blood of the defeat enemy.

"This is going to stain..Spell Realise prajvalosniisa! Disperse the curse!" He bite his fingers hard enough to draw blood and before she can protest Harutora wrote on her arm the mantra to disperse blood lust and violence on her arms. The curse on her arms slowly but surely disappear. The spell work on taking down there target after all. The Talisman also became useless paper once the power use up.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" The moment Harutora let go of her she slap him in the face. She look at the blood stain on her arms and gave Harutora an unhappy look. If not for his ear still not ringing from her slap, he swear she said something along the lines of "i been defiled."

"It was a spell they use to make soldiers fight harder in the late Heian period. The spell after seeking it's target will either kill or defeat it's target and drag the prize back to their master. I just feed the spell what it want that all." He look at Suzuka with a tire glance. At any other day he be VERY happy to see a old friend. But this is not one of those days.

"We have a LOT of catching up to do."

***Scene Break***

**"**So...that Sona girl was actually a demon?" Since Suzuka lost her hotel keys during there chase and it was raining, she was force to stay over at Harutora place for the night. She was somewhat surprise by how empty the place Harutora staying at is. No bed, No Tv, No nothing except a fridge and a towel to wipe himself off after the cold shower. (Most likely stolen from the nearby hotels) A bird cage for the raven coat. (Most likely stolen from one of his raid to get the Yakou artifacts) and a frying pan and a PSvita (...he bored?). Truly the life of a on the run fugitive...it need bit of a woman touch and a LOT more things in here.

"She a trusted ally of mines. I like for you to apologize to her for attacking her." Suzuka stick her tongue out as Harutora let the Raven coat return to his cage as he sleep on the cold hard stone floor. Suzuka still stubborn as always, it's almost IMPOSSIBLE to make her say she sorry."Your room next to mine." As Suzuka enter the room she found a simple empty room with a never open before mattress. Why would that idiot rather sleep on the cold floor? Just as Suzuka about to turn around and ask Harutora already behind her.

"Never had the time to unwrap it. Never know when i was going to be on the run again."Behind her stood Harutora who was checking up on her. He looked at the empty room with a sad longing smile. He been running for so long he always afraid that the brief period of peace be over. Kuoh academy was nice but he glad Suzuka here because she is after all one of those people who know him from the start of this bizarre journey of his. There something he HAVE to get out his chest."You want to know why i never contact you guys again after that day? If you sided with me this is the life you be heading. Always on the run, always looking behind your back for enemies. This is why i cut off all my contact with you guys, I don't want the people i love to be hunted down. Suzuka if you join my side this be the life style you be having. Are you su... " The moment he said that Suzuka who was still shorter than him despite her modify boots hug the idiot. So he still the bakatora she fallen for. Always kind and always put other need above himself.

"Of course you baka! We're friends ain't we? Let me carry a part of your burden!." Suzuka look up to the idiot with a completely red face. God she can't believe she had a "Harutora" moment. But now she just don't want to see the always smiling idiot to be sad. She know Natsume have a special place in his heart yet she still want to help him.

For Harutora it was a moment of great weight in his heart finally drop. He was always running and now he finailly found that he might not be so alone as he thought.

"And..." Suzuka tug his shirt. Thank god she short enough to hide her face without him seeing how red she is. "Plus i don't have my tiger plushie tonight and i feel a bit insecure...can i sleep in the same room as you for tonight?'

***Scene Change***

"Suzuka..." The next day after two hour begging for Suzuka not to expose his real name to his allies the two meet with the student council of Kuoh high for Suzuka apologies. But once Suzuka got into the student council room she refuse to speak up. "It's not my fault she lie to me about where you were at senpai. Plus i'm a onmyouji. It's my job to exterminate pest like the DEMON across the table. " Harutora faceplam and sigh. Long as he stay here he didn't want to piss off the student council if possible. But Suzuka attuide as always make it VERY hard for people to become friends with her. (How Kyouko manage to pull it off to this day still puzzle Harutora.)

"Seimei kun?" The moment Sona head turn around Harutora shudder a bit. He swore that if Sona can use eye beams he would have died right there on the spot. "Explain why A: Are you so friendly with the girl that try to kill me yesterday and B: Why did she call you senpai?" Saiji one of Sona peerage suddenly lock the door behind Harutora and cause his panic meter to raise up. How can he explain his and Suzuka relationship without the Kaichou throwing a shit ton of paper work at him?

"You see Suz..."

"Me and Seimei senpai meet at the Onmyou school in the big cities and after sempai stole my first kiss we spent a year getting to know each other and one day for some reason senpai suddenly disappear on me! *sniff sniff*" Suzuka cling into Harutora arm like a girl friend that haven't seem her boy friend for ages.

There was the sound of glasses cracking than the follow by the expected.

"EHHHHHHHHH?!"

The girl instantly swarm the two and try to press them for juicy info. Harutora had a sick sense of deja vu like the time Suzuka transfer to the onmyou school and started a storm of gossip, rumors and accusation.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Is Seimei kun a good kisser?"

"Is his **** big?"

"You an enemy of woman kind Seimei.."

Harutora look at Saiji for help but Saiji suddenly find his shoe laces to be the most interesting thing in the world. Dust and Crows!

"Ahem!"

Sona clear her throat while everyone attention at her. She straighten her glasses and ask sternly to Suzuka. "Seimei kun said you are on our side now but i have to ask this did. You by any chance got someone from the agency tailing you all the way over here?" Suzuka thought about it for a mere second.

"There was this shikigami that my father sent to observe me but i'm sure i murder it so no problem. The first hour after getting my full power back i trick it to a room alone with me and burn it to ashes." Sona threw in a photo with what look like a nue to the two. Harutora observe the creature, it seem to be giving off some sort of mixture of dark auras.

"Suzuka san. I don't think you killed said Shikigami at all. Stray devil been disappearing at a alarm rate and i have reason to believe your father shikigami ate them. The thing been giving off vibe that completely different from a devil. Seimei kun i want you to investigate with my peerage about this beast and stop it before it hurt any of the town citizen. Couple of my familiar already try and came back with failure." Harutora nod but Suzuka quickly object.

"Baka! You don't even work for her! Why are you taking in her order so easily?"

Harutora look at his little friend and rub his head in somewhat embarrassment. "Well it is kind of our fault right? If i never decide to hide in this school than you wouldn't have came after me. If you haven't came after me than that shikigami wouldn't have been set out by your father to keep in eye on you right? I think it's best if we work together to take out this enemy. Plus Kaichou did said she going to beef up my anon status with some connections so i wouldn't be found out so easily next time." Suzuka bite her lips as Harutora did make somewhat of a valid point here. Sona look to Suzuka and gave a "get on my level girl" smirk. Those two genius do not get along well be a understatement.

"Saiji you, Seimei and I be on a team." While Saiji eyes look happy Suzuka was about to grab a talisman and blast her.

"Twin drill horn, Tsubaki and Momo chan you be on the team B." Harutora glance toward Suzuka who was inch away from exploding. God Harutora wish he can be ANYwhere else except here now.

"We will find this beast and destroy it before it can take any innocent life! Let show the outsider not to mess with this town of ours!"

As the student council and Harutora was dismiss. Suzuka and Sona exchange glance so intense anyone still here would have swore they seen sparks fly.

"That was on purpose wasn't it you shitty devil?"

"My my i have no idea what your talking about Suzuka san. I'm just doing a student council president duty to protect my fellow students from harm that all. Seimei kun is one of my fellow student and i thought it be wise if i look after him."

This was the beginning of a series of pain in the ass problems for Harutora in the future.

***Scene Break***

**"**We been patrolling the streets for almost two weeks already!" Saiji ruffle his hair in frustration. "Just when are we going to catch this shikigami that eat stray devils?"

Harutora yawn as he open his 6 bottle of ice tea, Saiji was right they have been spending a LOT of there free time trying to catch this damn thing without luck. Night after night patrolling the neighbor hood trying to catch this damn thing.

"Say Seimei kun..." Sona suddenly look at Harutora with a embarrass look. "Are you and Suzuka really...lovers?"

Harutora turn around and spit out mouth full of his tea in Saiji face due to him not expecting Sona to be the one being embarrass and asking this question. Saiji curse and use the talisman Harutora provide him to dry his face.

"Suzuka just love screwing with me that all. It's true i did ran away from my old place i call home without why to my friends, it's also true we spend at least a year together as friends. But i didn't stole a kiss from her! She use a shikigami to stop me from escaping and implant a insect shikigami down my throat by french kissing me!"

Why did Sona suddenly look relieve and why those Saiji looking at him with such an envious glance?

Sona phone rang and the moment she put it one speaker for us to hear we hear her vice president seem to be running away from something. "Kaichou the beast is spotted in the shipping yards! Please we requesting back up! Suzuka san is engaging the enemy right now! It's stronger than what we expected." The line went dead before Sona can ask how there condition is.

"Tch Saiji i prepare a..." before Sona finish Harutora grab onto Saiji and Sona and with a blink of an eye they at the ship yard.

"How...?" While Saiji throwing up in the corner Harutora shrugs slightly. "Spiritual stream or as most people like to call it ley line traveling. I only learnt the technique while seeing a certain sunglasses wearing bastard do it."

"Interesting. Seimei i like to learn that technique one day..." As Harutora and Sona run to the sound of the commotion he face to face with the calamity that laid waste to the ship yard.

"DUSK AND CROWS IT'S A..." Harutora look at the size of the threat that radiate misma and devil aura. Just how many demons have it eaten already? Body of a lion, tail of a snake, face of an animal he can't name. It's a...

"Nue!" Suzuka manage to back flip from its claws as Sona blast it in the face with sea water nearby. Both of them side by side with Harutora. "It's more of a chimera." Sona adjust her glasses as water form into tiny bubbles around her. Whatever it is he going to have to kill it. The still not knocked out student council members gather

"Suzuka cover me!" Harutora reached his hand into his talisman holder, throwing out five charms one after another without leaving a single one. He checked the charms' magic after throwing them. There were two fire-element and one earth, metal, and wood-element charms. He used one fire-element charm to forcibly replace the earth-element charm, barely making up for the lack of a water-element charm using his own magical energy, and instantly chanted an incantation.

"God of the east sea, Amei! God of the west sea, Shukuryou! God of the south sea! Kyojou! God of the north sea, Gukyou! Gods of the four seas, fend off a hundred demons and drive back the fierce disaster! ORDER!"

A pentagram flew toward the monster slamming it to the nearest wall these is yet with one roar that mix with misma and demon enrgy the beast manage to shatter the pentagram and send Saiji and Sona back a bit. It also manage to take the volley of fire arrows spells shot by Suzuka like it's nothing. Harutora was actually tempted to use the Raven Coat for the Yakou knowledge of more complicated spells and call his two trusted shikigami out before Sona gave him the reassurance he need. It was the eye of someone who got all this plan out.

"I got a plan! Tsubaiki use Mirror Alice!" The nue/chimera creature lung at the group with it's paws ready to shred the members to piece yet the moment it made contact with Tsubaki summoned mirror it hand start bleeding and it wince back in pain. It seem like the destroy mirror damage went back to the beast.

"Seimei san! Suzuka san! Aim for the legs! Use something long and piercing!" The two clap there hand and use there Metal Talisman to summon dozen of big and long spear. "ORDER!" The dozen spear was shot right at the center of the beast legs. It's bleeding but not down yet. It back down on it's other two paws and take a deep breath and was just about to do one of its roar again before Saiji some sort of tongue like object shot from his arms wrapping it self around the beast mouth and shutting the beast mouth shut. Harutora can see the line absorbing the energy from the beast it self weakening it.

"Absorbtion line! Kai..." He didn't need to finish as his master already finish with concentrating for her finish spell. One can see a magic circle form in front of her and than a thin beam of water shot out and cut the beast that a fusion of devil and shikigami and the warehouse behind it in half. The body turn into dust leaving only a simple paper shikigami.

What makes Sona dangerous is not her power to control her magic but her skills as a leader a tactical mind of a chess master. She knew the strength and weakness of her peerage and use it to her advantage to eliminate her enemy.

Harutora might not be a genius. But he PRETTY sure Sona just channel the science equivalent of a water jet cutter on the monster. "Why didn't you use it sooner?"

Sona shook her head. "I need it to be in a certain place where it can't move freely. Plus if the monster dodge it's going to leave me in a vulnerable position. Trying to concentrate my power to a thick and powerful beam that can cut though steel not easy as it looks you know?"

Suzuka walk toward where the shikigami is and tear the talisman that summon it. The look on her face was that of both relief and worry. Relief that she going to get to spend some time with the idiot and not face that monster she force to called father but also worry because she knows once the agency put the pieces together thet are going to keep sending more people here after them. Next time it might not be so simple as a shikigami.

She smile. She know what exactly her next move is.

***Scene Break***

"So your girl was one step from being NTR and you develope this new shiny armor by giving your left arm to a dragon and you beaten a suppose immortal phoneix in single combat? Issei? How is it possible you became that much stronger in such a short time? Are you a hero from shonen jump?" Harutora sigh. That kind of stuff something you expect from a shonen manga, but Issei might just what it takes to prove the impossible possible. Hell Harutora life sometime feel like a shonen manga with him as the big bad everyone want to beat.

"So you meet up with a old friend, fought together with the student council against a enemy that a mixture of shikigami and demon and won? Kaichou manage to use her magic and slice the monster in half? Seem like you had quite a week also." Issei wiggle his now suppose dragon left arms and sigh. Guess he still use to the concept his hand dragon hands with scales now."I been missing the feel of Buchou oppai lately..." With that line Harutora look out the window desperatly try to look he not having a conversation with Issei about woman breast. Being around Issei when he in pervert mode tend to invite bad luck.

Just then Asia stop by to say hello to Issei like always. But she seem a bit...happier today. "Issei san! There been a new student transfer in my class! She nice and she know magic just like Seimei san! She amazing!"

Harutora good eye twitch. Something telling him a VERY bad Deja Vu coming. His phone suddenly rang.

"Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo..." Harutora saw the caller ID to be the new phone number of Suzuka. Did she left something in his house she forgot?

"Oh and i forgot to mention senpai. Since i'm also a wanted criminal from the onmyou agency i be staying here in Kuoh academy." Suzuka just than walk into his class room with the same snake like grin she show him way back when she first enroll into the onmyou school and holding a phone. She wearing a Kuoh academy girl uniform.

"Please take care of me bakatora senpai."

***Scene Break***

"So the girl manage to disrupt the tracking signal and destroy the hunting dog spell? I underestimated her because she was our prisoner for that long huh...?" The man who stand on top of the onmyou investigation bureau look at the report with tire glance. If she and Yakou really went to "that" place they need to be more stealthy about sending who to retrieve them. One wrong move than the agency be fighting a enemy it not ready to handle.

'Don't worry Genji san." The man with glasses knew she was going to betray they but he was bored with her anyway. Letting her go just a easier way to hunt Yakou down now that he have friends to worry about.

"I send the "Sword Song" back from China to deal with him and to retrive a certain artifact. Akanusagi Yakumo will get us our little library of knowledge and the holy sword back."

***Scene Break***

_ Akito Yakumo about had it with nuns with big sword. When he was transferring from a flight from China to Japan the blue hair one mistake his admiration of her sword as a challenge and almost drew her sword and fought him in front of all those people! He thought christian have more common sense than that!_

_"Home sweet home." The sliver hair boy finally finish his assignment from the agency to quell down the enrage chinese taoist faction that had wants to invade Japan when they heard the news of the man who invented the method to slaughter thousand of their country people back in this world. (Yakou was active during the pacfic war but to say his first army shikigami didn't kill a lot of people not untrue either.) Much as he admire Harutora senpai, he not sure if he still the Harutora senpai he knew. He heard Yakou was willing to burn down a whole temple in order to retrive a simple anicent orange tree. Had he change THAT much?_

_"Let wait and see shall we?" As he approach the exit of the plane two girls is already waiting for him in the exit. They twins sister he know and fought with. Mikos that protect him at the start of his journey._

_"Come on Yakumo kun! The cherry bollsom are on again this year!" As the younger one of the twins lead him he can't help but be glad he home._

_"So what send you back from China?" The older more stoic sister ask him what was suppose to be classify info. But he been with them though so much he willing to break a few rules._

_"Apprehend Harutora senpai for terrorism and retrieve that stolen sword that only resurface lately. The grass cutting sword." The older twin look surpise. "Do you mean...?"_

_Yakumo nod. "**Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi** otherwise know as the sword of Kusanagi."_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't owe Tokyo Raven or High School DxD. _

_Here a chapter i want to do! Homosexual tension, Holy Swords and Rivals! This is chapter three the EX-CALIBUR! arc. _

_For those who don't know who Akito Yakumo is. (Found the name on bakatsuki.) He the spinoff hero from the Sword of Song manga where after he choose by a certain demon slaying blade and onmyouji shrine. He have to slay a total of five oni of different element from a infamous ancient onmyou ghost or have the risk of him getting his soul suck out! While he accompany by two twin who got somewhat of a ying yang personality. Can the quarter german japanese boy survive?_

_...But please people! I'M begging any one of you that have a translator friend go translate that spin off manga already! I know it might not be the right translation to his name but i'm trying to find it okay!? _

_With Suzuka joining team Tora and the sword of Kusanagi appearing (Yes kids. Go check the DxD wikia. Sword of Kusanagi exist DxD verse.) how would this story go? Like always i hope my chapter don't disappoint some of you and if you have good suggestion or any one want to beta this please PM me. ( I need one BAD people!)_

_ Oh and why those most people here wants to see SonaXHarutora OR SuzukaXHarutora? People do know he called Bakatora for a reason right? He dense as shit. Just because he know how to use high level spells and have a bit of Yakou memory in him don't mean he suddenly became someone who know how everyone feel about him and choose to ignore it because he don't want to hurt anyone._

_ Hell, it took Natsume chan DYING for there feelings to get across.(This isn't IS Infinite Stratos: Sacred Twins kids. Harutora still haven't connect the dots about woman around him yet.) Just because i haven't bought Natsume into the story yet don't mean she not coming. Kids, I'm a genre savvy reader like most of you here. Don't expect me to not have read the harem genre and i will sink some ship when i deem it's necessary. (Not going to kill off any important character kids. I'm not urubutcher) Oh and yes Harutora ring tone are kamen rider openings just as some more savvy reader suspected._

_Also...FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I just bought a Vita, my birthday and grandmother dying...shit happens._

Spell three: Tora and the Holy Sword

***Story Start!***

Akito Yakumo to this day still don't fully understand Japan.

Quarter German Japanese. The Sliver hair boy only came back to Japan the first time because he want to learn about kendo. He was born in Japan yet live almost all his life in Germany. It was a chance meeting when he got his hand on the sword know as "Utayomi" (A famous weapon that was use to defeat a infamous onmyouji that able to control five elemental oni in the Heian period. Can only wield by him for some reason.) that he got drag into this onmyouji business. of course he was confuse at first but thanks to the "Sword Miko" twins he was able to better understand his power. But there still stuff that still awe him to this day. Japan oh Japan...

Like why is there a ten feet tall lion looking demon that about to eat him? Why can't he sense a drop of misma in it? A spiritual disaster like that got to have some misma right?

"Die mage!" OH and the beast can talk to. What next Circus tricks? Yakumo draw his sword and slice the beast legs clean off. Just like always the demon slaying blade cut though normal demon flesh like it's butter.

Utayomi was not a Japanese sword with its straight un-curved blade. And it wasn't just a mere ordinary sword, even though it was completely sheathed in its hastily constructed scabbard, you could "see" it and perceive that there was an unusual curse concealed had been an artifact worshiped for generations, that the Onmyou Agency determined to be a "First-Type" powerful magical tool ––Actually an extremely powerful magical tool.

"Yaku kun! Are you sure it's this way?" The younger of the [Sword Miko] sigh as she blast yet another hostile being to dust. Noriyukibu Tsuna look at the amount of burnt cut up dead demon corpse already. It all started because Yakumo said something along the lines of "They're not exactly human...Let tail them." and caught these demons trying to molest a young girl. Because Yakumo kun brain is so empty when he goes to combat mode he didn't even recognize the mook that escape and call for back up! She wipe the blood that got on her white uniform off. Just how far till they get to the source where Shidou shikigami was extinguish?

"Make sure you withdrew your sword faster next time and using talisman to boost you basic skills from running to jumping can help you know Akito kun? " Noriyukibu Yuka is the more ill temper and serious member of the [Sword Miko] team. Also the older sister of Tsuna. (She mellow out a bit over time...) She and her sister almost indistinguishable from each other. So Yakumo bought them both a black and white ribbon for them to be easier to identify. Grumpy with a caring heart wear black while genki with a playful attitude wear white.

"So where the last signal of the shikigami Shidou san planted?" Yakumo wipe the blood from his sword. Seriously what the hell did they just fought? It was a spiritual disaster without the dark ozzing misma he use to. Instead it was some sort of dark crimson aura...just what the hell was that?

"You three again!?" Here comes the church duo running over here with a katana and a freaking knight sword. Seriously why those he keep running into them? Some of Harutora senpai luck must be rubbing off on him.

"Look i took care of the monster around here already self proclaim wielder of the christian holy swords. Now can anyone of you girls tell me have you happen to know where i can find Kuoh..." Yakumo barely have time to block as the brown hair girl sword change form into a buster sword and swing down at him. Just HOW? In NO law of Onmyouji and eastern magic can that sword change shape like that! Those that mean they WEREN'T cosplayers who trying to play nun?

"Say self proclaim ONE MORE TIME!"Yakumo saw enough woman wrath to know he in the receive end of this one. Seem like he really screw up this time. "Yuka!Tsuna!" The twins got behind her and sent a water and fire spell at the brown hair girl. Yet the blue hair one manage to slice their spell in half and swing at them. Just what the hell are they carrying? Are those seriously holy swords?

"3Q Xenovia!" The brown hair girl change her buster sword into a rapier and swipe at him and yet Yakumo experience as a swords man won out in the exchange and not only manage to parry but got her in blade point. Thank you Yuka for beating the fighting instinct into him.

"Drop you weapons." The brown hair one drop her weapon follow by the GREAT reluctance of her comrade. This is a good time to get this misunderstanding clear up. Last thing he need is for them to hold a grudge and stab him at his sleep.

"I'm sorry okay? Look if i hurt your feelings by calling you "Self Proclaim" i apologize. It's just most of my activities in the onmyou agency involve with country in the east and a couple of girls with big knight sword proclaiming it came from THE Excalibur just seem bogus to me okay? Now that i saw your skills i apologize. Cease fire?" Yakumo ever since he step foot in Japan is already use to apologizing to people for being a ignorant foreigner from time to time. But he rather not make a enemy if possible.

"I'm sorry also for over reacting rashly because of that little statement...it just something about it piss me off. " The brown hair girl blush a bit from embarrassment and pickup her sword. She feel a bit embarrass about overreacting a bit...

"That was some great sword work there where you learn it from eh... what should i call you?" The girl try her best not to make some nickname like "Sliver Kun" for him right on the spot. After all she also know little to nothing about them except he got a wicked swordsman ship and he a onmyouji judging by his classic black uniform.

Yakumo laugh a bit as most people always think he learn it from some famous crazy japanese samurai master. Oh the stereotyping being Japanese gets. But in true it was simply...

"Akito Yakumo. Self taught. No true master of the sword swing there blade around like that anyway. " Hell he use his own sword stylr so many times in combat it save him more than kendo ever did.

The girl laugh and dust off her sword. She seem friendly enough despite briefly losing her temper as she offer her hand out to Yakumo.

"Irina Shidou. Taught by the church. That was quite a experience Yakumo san. I wish to get a rematch with you one day if possible."

***Scene Break***

**"**Ara ara isn't it Seimei kun?"

Around the weekend Rias Peerage drop by to do club meeting at Issei house due to the massive cleaning that had to be done at their club room. Unexpectedly they found there favorite one eye onmyouji up stairs in the second floor by the windows playing video games with Issei while the new first year student that somehow a old friend of Seimei kun is in the kitchen seem to be doing vegetable peeling with Rias. Does that mean they move in?

"Baka!I do know how to use a potato peeler...it's just the handle to short you...COW! You and Kyouko the same! Thinking you know me well..."

Suzuka embarrass that someone with the title of "Child Prodigy" can't even use a potato peeler use her only method to deal with problem like this. By yelling petty insults after petty insults at Rias in the kitchen hoping she can escape this chore and hide her embarrassment. Yet Rias patient with her and even teach her how to clean the vegetable properly. Suzuka just don't know how she suppose to deal with people with that kind of personality.

"Eh why is everyone at my house today?"

Issei just happen to come down with a minor case of bed hair follow by their onmyouji in green shirt with a white hoodie yawning while checking his phone. Just how late did those two stay up last night?

"Baka Ryu. Didn't you got the notice from you dear Buchou? The club room is in cleaning today...said Rias? Why did you sent something that you suppose to send to club members to me? Last i check i never register for the occult research club yet. Hell Issei and the student council the only ones who know my number!"

Harutora rub his sole good eye. God staying so much time on video games is VERY damaging to his eyes yet he can't help that the new Kamen Rider Battride War was that interesting. Since Harutora house don't have a game system and Issei just bought it the two play for so many hours that Rias was getting unhappy waiting outside.

The two sleep in separate room and after the whole "naked Rias on Issei bed and Asia proceed to so something perverted also" scenario the two went back to spending more time to play. The two of them somewhat became close friends sharing many similar interest. Issei after all do find comradeship with the not so handsome not so popular Harutora after all. (San the Perversity. That stuff came majorly from Issei.)

"Well you do spend most of your time in the club room right? I do hate to kick out a good friend of my Issei kun because he not in the club. So i like for you to join the club even if your not in my peerage. I even got the registration form for you Seimei kun. We always got a spot open for someone with a talent like yours." Harutora check his pocket and found a club member registration form in there and even a nice pen. That clever devil! When did she have time to slip the sheet into his pockets without him noticing?

"I pass Rias Senpai. As i said before i do enjoy my freedom not being bound by any side after all."

Harutora place the member registration on a table and head to the kitchen and hand out snack and drinks for the rest of the peerage despite Issei mother protest. The family DID treat him to a nice dinner last night after all and it would be rude not to do something nice back in return. While Issei mom busy chatting with the rest of the group, Rias and Harutora had a chat in the kitchen alone with Suzuka who nowhere to be seen.

"Oh and then why did you help Sona chan in dealing with the little "demonic" problem?" It's not like they are going to say that he allied with Sona to take down a demon and Shikigami hybrid monster in front of Issei mother who a complete normal human being. But Harutora get the her point. He heard legend around the school about those two rivalry after all. He both friends with Issei and someone who Sona think highly and curious about.

"Look it was kind of my fault the whole incident occur anyway. I thought it was the adult thing to take care of one own mess." Boy did both Yakou and Harutora have a LOT of mess during there time. Both Yakou and Harutora have failed so epic it could get them a reward for being the onmyouji with the most screw up history ever...of all time.

As Harutora help with the dishes he suddenly hear something along the lines of. "...and this is Issei when he was a young boy in the sea." from Issei mother. Seem like Issei mom opening Issei old childhood album. Why does all mother think it's cute to show there son embarrassing photo to their friends? He remember when he first bought Hokuto over (AKA Natsume alter ego/shikigami.) over to his house. His mother the "Human Generator" keep showing photo from his first day at school to his first try in onmyou magic.

Don't mother know teenage boy keep this stuff non mention to their best friends for a good reason? You don't want your best friends to know that your mother put you in a ridiculous costume because you look cute. To this day Touji still crack jokes about his Tora Halloween costume he wear when he was seven.

"Rias can be pass me the..." Harutora turn around to see Rias completely gone and muttering the term "Issei Childhood ,Issei Childhood." like some sort of mantra. She ran so fast Harutora swear she left a after image. What next on the devil skill chart? Nipple lasers? Power up switch for the hormone fill shonen dragon hero?

Harutora sighed as he wash his hand and come over to see the commotion. He was trying to be the only sane man in the group but...

"pfft! That Kamen rider costume look ridiculous! Issei the scarf isn't pink is it?" In one of the photo Issei wearing what of a sentai and kamen rider costume mixture when he was six for his Halloween treat o treat and despite Harutora trying to be the mature one here the damn costume was freaking funny. Instead of the classic red scarf he got a pink scarf. Laundry must have been a pain in the ass that day.

"Oi! Sendou! Let me see some of your own photos! It's not fair i'm the only one that get my past spill!" Desperate Issei is trying push away some of his embarrassment. But Harutora simply laugh it off.

"Like you can get any dirt on me."

"Sendou senpai once dated a Trap, pass out dead drunk after a nabe party, took off another man shirt, and accuse of being a lolicon because he walked out a love hotel with his loli shikigami." Suzuka without stopping or being detected sit next to Akeno said the stuff Harutora just want to forget about.

"Suzukaaaa! Where did you get those info from? I'm trying to maintain my image as the cool and mystery onmyouji mage here! Touji was the one who sold me out wasn't he? " Harutora wants to cry a bit in the inside. Those are the chapter he want to bury and forgotten. "Guys stop giving me those pity looks! It's not like what she said!" Well it's not COMPLETELY untrue.

He dated the trap because he was generally surprise anyone like a idiot like him and don't want to hurt the girl (who later out turn out to be a guy) feelings.

He pass out drunk on the nabe party because Drunksume chan refuse to let him bring them water and keep clinging on to him.

The whole lolicon scandal started because the freaking nosey den mothers keep chasing after them when he try to buy some cloth for Natsume.

" Kiba! Don't you dare peek!" As Issei try to swing a punch at Kiba, Kiba simply side step and still have that nice guy smile till suddenly his eye seem to be zooming in on something that caught his attention.

"Issei kun do you remember this?" Issei seem be trying his best to remember as Harutora also curious about what it is. He walked over to take a peek also. It was Issei with a brown hair girl doing kamen rider pose. On the wall it seem to be like one of those knight sword you seen in a western film about knights and chivalry. But something in the usual cool as ice looking Kiba face broke into pure hatred. Harutora shiver a bit by the amount of pure malice release from Kiba, just what make him so damn angry?

"I guess no matter how hard i try i can never run away from my past..Issei and Seimei kun. That is a Holy Sword."

***Scene Break***

"So senpai?" Suzuka and Harutora sit together in a office after ditching baseball practice. The reason they ditch practice? Well they don't belong in any group and Harutora still enjoy the idea of freedom. But mostly just to get away from Rias who trying to persuade Harutora joining or Sona who wants a general affair manager. Harutora need the cash anyway.

"Yes?"

"Why are we here?" Suzuka look at the bunch of harden men in suit that carrying weapon that can take out a town and is VERY much illegal. After school she tailed Harutora when he ditch his usual friends to go to the...red light district.

"Well my land lord leaving to Belize next month so he ask me to give the rent a bit early. Since my part time job not earning enough...i decide to take a side job as a exorcist. Consider me surprise when my first clients a Yakuza. They pay well and like to keep there business hush hush."

Judging from that carefree idiots smile. During his time running away from the agency Harutora must have really grew some iron balls when it comes to facing scary shit that try to kill him. Suzuka can't help but admire that confidence he have. Still in idiot though.

Just as Suzuka sit down and was about to call him a idiot the door open. Suzuka swore she was staring at death itself in the face. Death seem to be 6 and a half feet tall and got blood oozing out from a piece of glass that stuck to his skull. He got enough scars in his face to put any harden thug in this room to shame. Wear a white suit and without a doubt a high rank member in this group. Death look at the two and sigh. He seem like a man that just found out his santa claus was a phony lie.

"You are the. Onmyouji i hire right?" The moment Harutora nod the man fire his pistol at him and Hishamaru appear and cut the bullet then aim the dagger at his eye the next second. The man face break into a smile, he seem please with the result.

"Seem like you guys are the real deals. Sorry kid I wasn't about to waste my time with some phony on the net. Call me by my nick name Shingen kid. i'm the boss of the Tanaka Family."

"Haru...Sendou sama. This person possess a spirit sight also. Not hone well like yours or twin hair drill here. But he can sense us even if it's just a bit." Hishamaru caught her self at the last moment. Last thing she need is to blow the cover her master try so hard to keep up in front of strangers. Her master already spent time after time again telling them not to appear to anyone other than his old friends but when she saw the bullet she...reacted.

"I see...so by any chance are you a drop out from the onmyou school or are you one of those people that never register for the place?" Despite having the threat of getting his brain blown to the wall just a half second ago. Harutora was calm, maybe it's getting the Yakou side of him back help calm his nerve at life or death problems. Maybe it just the fact he try to act like a senpai in front of Suzuka.

"My mother wanted me to join onmyou academy but my father wanted me to inherit the business. Since my mother died in circumstance i can't understand i choose the family trade. But i know how to tell a phony from a real one, what do you guys call it? "Spirit sight?"" The man sit down and lit a cigar.

"Let me get straight to the point. I want you guys to find out who been killing my ex-comrade. SOMETHING had been going around town and been killing my friends who reform from the life. A lot of them found religion and been working as priest for some time now. If it's a...what do you professionals call it? A spiritual disaster take care of it. If it's a human being, don't kill him or her. I want a photo." The boss straighten his back.

"In reward the cash will arrive in your door step after the job and here a little something extra." With the boss command one of the man hand him something in a delicate wooden box that came from a bag full of sealing talisman. SOMETHING in the wooden box radiate insane amount of spiritual power that BARELY contain with a HEAVY layer of protection. Something about that bag must have block Suzuka and Harutora from sensing the item.

"I bet you know what this is right?" The moment the man open the box Suzuka couldn't contain the shock in her voice. Harutora on the other hand keep getting static sound in his head blocking him from accessing the Yakou knowledge about the sword that right in front of him.

"That the sword of Kusanagi! How those a common thug like you get your hand on something like this?" Suzuka look like Touji just came by wearing pink tutu and slap her right in the face. She heard the sword was lost during world war 2 when the bomb was drop. The agency spend years and countless amount of cash trying to find the sword and yet this mere thug with a spirit sight manage to get his hand on it!

"Ouch I take offensive to be called "mere" thug. But look there one problem though. Try drawing the sword out girl."

Suzuka look at the man doubtfully for a brief moment and then try to pull it out. But as the man said it was no use. No matter how hard she pull the sword wouldn't come out.

"You see even if I have it. It's useless to me since I can't use it. Having the damn thing already got me targeted more time than I can count. So you brats ..." Before he finish his lines the door bell ring.

"Is this..." The door open and out pop a Sliver hair teen and two girls with twin tail. They wearing a uniform Harutora haven't seen for a LONG time. It was the black and white uniform of his former high school.

"..." Akito stare at Harutora than at the sword not knowing what to say. Both his target in the same place? Is he lucky or is he going to get blast to dust very soon? Yakou was said to have taken out three divine general head on and won. Can he someone who only know how to swing his sword beat the man who built modern onmyouji?

"..." Harutora stare at the trio and can't believe that his trusty Kohai here of all places in this world. Why is he here though? Unless...damn you Kurasashi Genji.

"Forgive me boss!" One of the man in the room drop his knee down. "I wanted justice as much as you boss! I didn't know you already send in people! These are the people I hire online!"

The boss smile as an idea spark. "It's forgiven. But now...i have a interesting idea. You two are both onmyouji right? The first one to finish this case get both the sword and the reward money."

***Scene break***

**"S**o how life Yakou San?" After there brief reunion. Akito and Harutora decide to try to talk to each other before they destroy the road and get arrested by the police. Just because you CAN break the law and get away with it don't mean one should. Plus Harutora don't want to alert the agency. Next thing he know there be a all out siege in Kuoh.

"It's still Harutora damn it!" They now sit alone in the local undon joint with Harutora laughing bitterly. Seriously it's always "Yakou!" this or "Yakou!" that. Yakou and him technically the same person! Why can't someone other than his friends call him Harutora for once? Just because he the rebirth version of the man don't mean he is him and make will the same choice. Yes he got MOST of Yakou memory. Yes he some time feel Yakou sorrow about how onmyouji twisted to some people will in this day and age.

But he not the genius who never truly understand by people. He is even after regaining the memory of his past life still a soft hearted idiot.

"No need to get so emotional senpai. I just heard a LOT of story about Yakou during my trip to china that all. I'm just wondering if you still the senpai that try to convince me Natsume senpai was male by groping her chest OR the Onmyouji mage who face a temple of kung fu monks and high ranking onmyou officer and won. Even burn the place down just to get your hand on a orange tree." Harutora did a spit take all over the poor waitress that was coming to refill his drink. Yet another memory Harutora rather not remember. Natsume made sure he couldn't pee straight for two weeks after the stunt he pull to cover for her.

Yakumo laugh at one of the more happier memories of his life. The tricky part for him is should he bring in his senpai in or not. He been to china, he visited village left over from the second world war that train a whole generation to hate and master the ways to kill the father of modern onmyouji. After all Japan at the end of the war was willing to find the "magic spell" to reverse the tide no matter how many bodies there be. He know Japan wrong a LOT of countries during that time and some of the experiment that the newly form onmyou agency did to new borns were just...Akito rather try NOT to remember some of there result. Racial superiority was there reasoning back than for the pointless evil. Akito disgusted by how cruel one can be because they believe it's the "divine right" of the "Superior" race to determine who live or die among the "inferior" class. Akito also got a nice perspective of how the onmyouji agency is to outsider to stop him from being like the other half dozen zealot who blindly follow Cheif Genji. He know there SOMETHING in the agency that not right. But long as they still the protector of the innocent he willing to help many life's as he can. He swing his sword for the sake of those who couldn't defend there own hope after all.

"I mean now you have some of Yakou memory you KNOW what kind of damage he did during those final days of the war right? He wipe out fleet after fleet of allied force and yet to reason that no one can understand he suddenly one day decide to open all the misma out into Japan. Do you know how many people died from the impure energy from the earth? Harutora senpai? How are you going to respond to all that hatred? All of his...no YOUR sin? You and Yakou are the same person after all."

_Harutora bite his teeth as image appear in his head of a purple hair young man with golden eye and a raven black coat look across a sea of fire. He wear the highest position in the Japense miltary with a one arm man and a kitsune right next to him. Beside him, men wearing WWII Japense army uniform was cheering and yet the man wasn't cheering with them. _

_He tired. Tired of seeing all this point less death and destruction. This wasn't what he was fighting for. _

_He spotted one of the American Solider manage to survive his spell and despite wounded and heavily burnt is trying to escort a woman and a child who was knocked out by his explosion spell to a safe place. _

_"Here let me help." The purple hair young man flew next to the man yet the moment He land the solider pull his gun on him. His two shikigami appear next to him and yet for reason he couldn't understand. _

_He told them to stand down._

_The man eye unlike the half dozen American he saw were not frozen in fear. He was determine, someone ready to face death if needed. He never once let go of the wounded woman while the village around him burn. _

_Despite being a gaijin. The man in front of him was more like a samurai than any of his. Country men._

_"I saw what you did kid. You generated a magic trick with that piece of paper and blew my squad member helicopter up to piece didn't you? The "Magican" warn us about you...Your Yakou ain't you? The boy genius who gave the Japs the weapons to fight against us? Your younger than I expected. The names James D Ludger a American who hide his German heritage to save lives and I want you to let me at least lead this woman to safety before killing me." Calm even facing someone who took down a army with ease. Calm. _

_"Why are you helping someone from the country your declare war on? Would it not be easier to just leave them to die so there kids wouldn't grow up to become solider that kill your children?" The young man was surprise. From what he seen from this war, everyone is so convince on there own justice they willing to abandon any shrewd of human decencies they have for there "Justice". Here this random American solider that even if he wounded put others life before himself._

_"Oh? Ahahahaha! You japs are so funny sometimes! Do I need a reason to rescue a pretty woman who in need of help!? Plus not all of you japs are bad people. There my child hood friend who despite being a Jap is one hell of a woman. I just hate the kind of Jap who think they hot shit only because they beat a country that already half dead. You don't have the air of the same bastard air like the Nazi or the other Japs I meet. Go home kid, your fighting for the wrong side."_

_Just as the young man was left speechless a sniper rifle round went though the man forehead and just like that the man lay dead but not before pushing the unconscious mother and son to the young man._

_The purple young man look at the dead man and notice his hand is shaking. Just WHAT was he fighting for anymore? Country? Freedom? Peace? The people?...Her?_

_"_Senpai_?" _Harutora waken with the twins , Suzuka and Akito in his apartment. It was night and the one call Tsuna was eating his last damn pudding.

"I'm surprise I'm not waking up in a onmyouji prison." Harutora got up and rub his good eye.

The Yakou memory usually comes in quick flashes or instant info. First time it came in the form of some what of a third person perspective. Is this a sign?

"Because I want a proper duel senpai. Regardless if your Harutora or Yakou. I want to at least give you a chance to fight for your self. We meet in the old forest tomorrow and you bring your A game while I bring mIne. If you manage to beat me i let you decide my fate. But if I win your coming to the agency with me."

***Scene Break***

**"**You know Rias and Sona going though a man hunt trying to find you right? They both want to recruit you because they for some reason found out about you beating a certain half oni with no magic and think your physically strong also. They want you on there side for the dodge ball games."

"It be fine Kaguyouki." Harutora took out his phone and been standing there since the last two hours. Honestly what the worse can Rias do to him? He not part of her peerage thus don't have to obey her like Issei. Plus she don't seem like the type to hold a grudge.

"You also skip onmyou class with Sona." Harutora face sweat a bit. Shit due to him not wanting to take a side during the club events he forgot about his promise to Sona. After killing the hybrid shikigami Sona had been interest in learning more from Harutora and Harutora promise he teach her onmyouji in exchange for western magic lesson. Sona for some reason always come to class (which is located in a secure demon safe house...)even earlier than him and manage to finish the homework he assign her early and when it times for his western magic lesson she always seem to be eager and happy to explain the parts he don't understand. She always seem to be a bit happy about the lessons than he was...

"Don't worry. I apologize to her later when I have a chance. Where Suzuka by the way?"

"Suzuka San wouldn't be coming. Yuka and Tsuna facing her in the iron bridge near the academy." His kohai walk into sight and draw utayomi. The sword radiate power that even Yakou don't really understand. Yakou only understand the basic myth about the sword. But he like the other half dozen never manage to draw the sword to do research on.

This is not going to be a easy match.

"We'll I hate to tell you this. But the brat sword affecting me...I'm just going to be dead weight this match." Kaguyouki bite his teeth as the sword being out the scabbard send shiver down his spine. The sword was use to slain so many oni it weaken even experience combatant like Kaguyouki.

"It's fine. Hishamaru?" The white fox nod. Unlike her horn friend, even if she is weaken there no way she going to leave her master to fight alone. She see the young sliver hair boy already got into a combat stance. Seem like someone eager.

There was a brief silence as Yakumo leap toward extending the blade out and swing into a upward arc barely missing Harutora chin. Harutora back off and throw a fire element talisman combine with a fox fire assault from Hishamaru in the back and yet.

"You really think I go down this easily?" He slice Harutora fire talisman in half and then proceed to turn and slice the fox fire while turning the blade clock wise with one hand covering his back.. Harutora bite his teeth for making a rookie mistake. He forgot that Yakumo sword classify in the same category as Zenjuro San weapon.

That mean fighting him head on with spell not going to work since the blade can cut though spell like cutting though oni flesh.

"Your not going to make this easy for me are you?" Harutora threw one of the talisman up into the air. "Order." A metal chain shot toward Akito and tried to restraint him yet he easily slice the chain into little piece. His sword work quick and precise.

"Where the fun in that?" Akito manage to give off a bitter grin not unlike that of Harutora when he stuck in problems he can't walk away from. He knows he not invincible, the spell canceling feature only work if his blade manage to make contact with the spell. But there also the chance of having stuff that to hard to cut or something that can't be cut like water. Utayomi wasn't like Excalibur from the english legend, his only method of defense would be the sword. No sheath to heal himself. But he have a few tricks up his sleeves.

"Sword art: Taping clouds."

Harutora watch as his kohai put a talisman on his leg and...

"Harutora sama! Pay attention!" In the blink of in eye his kohai sword was inch away from his chest. The only reason he wasn't pierce was because Hishamaru did a quick save kicking him away.

"Tch. So he use a talisman to boost his speed..." So his kohai finally decide to use spells and enchantment. Just like how his sensei was able to run and push a walking talking spirtual diaseter off a roof top despite having only one real leg. Sometime onmyouji can use certain talisman to boost certain parts of them. Arm strength, leg speed, clearer mind, harder body.

Plus adding the speed with his kohai destructive whirl wind like sword style makes a really dangerous combo. Even experience swordwoman like Hishamaru had trouble keeping him back. But learning from the time he spent playing RPG with Touji back then...

"Your to busy with speed and attack you LEFT YOU DEFENSE OPEN! ORDER!"

Hishamaru went into spirt form just in time as pillar of earth shot out from where Harutora was at like a porcupine. Akito slice the pillar aiming at his head and chest quickly but one got him in the knee then on the chin sending him flying.

"I...am NOT DONE YET!" Akito tape a healing talisman on himself. The spell couldn't fully heal him and yet it's dulling his pain. He didn't survive a legend and a whole legion of taoist to lose here. Not so easily by a parlor trick, Akito decide Harutora senpai risky enough to use the "gift" he got from the Utayomi challenge.

"One inch of grass. One inch of wood..." Just then Akito stab the sword in the earth and realise the same aura Rias give off when she piss. It some kind of dark wind that surround him. Harutora been in combat enough time to know if the spells finish he in deep shit.

"Hishamaru support me! ORDER!" Harutora summon iron chain again as Hishamaru try to distrupt his spell using close combat. Yet there some kind of barrier that form that bounce two of their attempts back.

"Damn is there..." Just before it look like all hope is lost out come Kaguyouki from the back that grab him from Akito collar and threw him on the ground hard enough that it made a small cratter. The sword flew out of Akito hand for a brief second. "OI! HARUTORA SAMA!" Kaguoyuji look sick as he try not to puke being around the sword.

Harutora instanly had a flash back about the first time when he and Akito meet and his sword went out on control againts Touji. When the sword seprated from the user with enough talisman they can seal it temporaily.

"ORDER!"

Before Akito can get up and grab for the sword. Dozen of talisman flew out and cover the thing neatly. Disabling him of his only chance of defense.

"Well kohai? As a friend of my would have said:Check mate." Harutora raven coat flew off as Akito look up with a bitter smile.

***Scene Break***

**"**So your telling me that the cheif is THE mastermind of the Yakou cult and he did everything to make a increase demand on onmyouji? Including making several man made spirtual disaster like the one that got me into the school?" Akito always suspect the cheif was into some dark stuff. But he just didn't know how bad it was. Now he know but he still can't get one thing out his mind.

"Why you burn Seihuku temple down? They were the allies of the onmyouji agency and frequently provide shelters for those who lost their home from spirtual disasters. Report say you burn the place down and took a single tree from that place. Why are you collecting artifact from all around the country senpai?"

"Remeber i did the Taizan Fukurun Ritual right? The ritual not complete." This shock Akito. He saw from the report that Natsume was still alive since the last time seen by the agency. What those he mean by incomplete?

"I couldn't fully bring Natsume back from the dead. I can only tie her soul to the closet thing that she can anchor to which at that time was her...dragon Hokuto. I seek the artifact because the knowledge inside my head tell me that once i collect all of them i can fully bring Natsume back as a full human being. Plus the monks were trying to force me into joining them in there secret crusade againts the agency and since i face MANY tough foes that day i was force to use something more drastic..."

"..." While Akito was thinking out comes Suzuka dragging the two defeated twins who look scar beyond belief.

"Spiders...all the spiders..."

"I can't get marry now..."

Harutora shot Suzuka a "What have you done?" glance while Suzuka simply shurgh it off. Seem like they seen some stuff they not going to forget any time soon.

"Well Akito? I did won our little match right?" Akito wince. If he not wrong his senpai going to wipe his memory and dump him somewhere he have no idea of.

"I want you to join me. Since i'm not getting out this town anytime soon and i'm sure the agency keep sending assholes after me. I want many help as i can get." Harutora offer his hand to Akito and give off the smile Akito familar to. That warm idiotic smile that was sure thing going to be all right.

Akito know by doing this he be fighting againts the whole agency and be consider a "evil" by many of his friends. But something about how the cheif screw people by creating spirtual disasters and play hero piss him off.

"You have my sword till the day you become a bigger asshole than cheif Genji." Akito reach out his hand and grab it.

***Scene Break***

"You know? This is a stupid idea right Baka tora?" As soon as Harutora told them his plan the more saner members can't help but snark. Using Harutora deduction, if it was a normal crazied killer the yakuzas must have taken care of it already. That means there foe must be someone that know a degree of magic, since setting out the avian shikigami around the area might be a bad idea they resort to simpler asking and street patrol methods. So far? No luck.

"Well i don't want to alert the killer is possible. I think the killer be on guard whoever he or she might be ..." Harutora scartch his head as he finish asking the last batch of people. He got the shit grill out of him few days back by Sona for skipping activites to start a fight with his Kohai. It took him 1 day and 2 hours and 59 second of begging on his knee and paper work in order for Sona to agree on the paper work for Akito to transfer. Even then she still force a load of western magic home work on him.

"Senpai! Tsuna spotted Akito facing againts a white hair priest with a strange sword not far from here!"

By the time team Tora arrive they founs someone they don't quite expect. Instead of the 1 vs 1 they expect. It was a high speed battle between Akito and Kiba VS the White hair priest. The white hair priest quite damn good to keep up with both Akito and Kiba.

"Issei? What your doing in a priest outfit?"

"Seimei? I thought Sona san said you were at her house studying?" Issei fire a dragon shot at the priest as he easily dodge and continue to fight Akito and Kiba to a standstill.

"So you know these devils Senpai?" Akito dodge the tip of the crazy priest sword by a bit and continue to clash sword in high speed. In sword technique he clearly beats the priest but in speed he found himself a bit slower. But his problem majorly is...Kiba. Kiba for some reason is so hot headed right now that the two of them damn near kill each other in combat.

"Get out my way! Onmyouji!" Kiba shouted as his sword breaks and just as the priest was about to pierce him Akito tackle him away and blocked it. Unlike the many swords Kiba can produce. Utayomi seem to match the sword the priest was carrying with out breaking apart like Kiba sword. Harutora don't know if he should intervine in the fear of blasting his allies with a 2000 degree fire ball.

"God damn it! Can't you see the two of us have to work together on this?!" Akito try offering Kiba his hand yet in a gesture that rare for Kiba in Harutora eyes. He slap the hand away. He look at the priest and his eye feel with hate.

"I be the one to take vengance for my friends that been slain!"

The white hair priest laugh cruelly as Kiba got up. "Yeah like a shitty devil like you are going to..." Just before he can say his next line outcomes Saiji from no where tying up his leg wit his chamleon looking sacred gear.

"Seimei!" Harutora reacted as he quickly use a metal element charm to make a whip and tie him by the legs and together with Saiji he drop the priest onto the ground.

"I have my vengeance today!" As Kiba was about to leap down on the priest and kill him assassin creed style. He was send flying back by what seem to be gun shot. Kiba got up and he seem to have took a shotgun blast that instead of bullets shot demon killing weaponize light all over his chest. Harutora been lacking weapons and he silently want a weapon like that in his bag.

"Your sword have sacred element Freed! Cut the bindings and retreat! How dare you have to force me to dirty my hands you cur. If not for the Project i let the filthy demons have you." Then out from the shadows a old priest with demented look came out. This man screams of child abuser and someone who a sadist and enjoy forcing others to do VERY unpleasnt things. Kinda made Harutora remeber his second teacher who REALLY hates kids. Always wonder if his teacher was a devil...wait something about that was VERY ironic now that his new friends were devil them selfs.

"Your NOT getting away VALPER GALILEI! My friends..." Before Kiba can get up he wince from the pain the wound cause him. Just as he fall down two girls came and pick him up. Akito seem to know one of them.

"Not bad for a devil." The blue hair one lightly handed Kiba to Issei as the brown one pull out her sword. "Come quietly." Before the one called Freed can lunge at the two the one called Valper raise his hand. "We're way to out number as it is. Plus i will NOT have you damage the sword till the project final steps. We heading back to base."

In the blink of in eye Freed activate that speed up again and escape with the crazy old priest. As the two strange girl went to pursue the duo Kiba weakly push Issei out the way. Even though he wounded there a look in his eyes. It look something akin to obsession, like there something he wouldn't lie down till he obtain. Harutora never believe he say this but the Kiba right now makes him feel sad. Kiba not like the majestic knight on campus but instead he look like a man that broken into so many piece the only thing holding him together is...revenge.

"God damn it Kiba! Your to weak to pursue them! I know the Excalibur project did a number on you. But you can't take your revenge if your DEAD! Damn it...if you died Buchou and Koneko chan going to be sad. Much as i dislike you i can't stand the sight of them being sad more. So sit down and wait for Asia come to heal you!"

Kiba smile weakly at Issei. It look like he was trying to remember someone from a memory long time ago. A happier memory.

"That good Issei. You still have something that dear to you. The girl you love is still there. Protect her with everything you have...don't be like me." Feeling a bomb was just drop Kiba fallen into the ground unconscious.

"Issei you have a LOT of explaining to do. Can you tell me first by WHAT THE HELL GOING ON!?" Harutora feel like he been thrown into a sequel to a certain game and there a bunch of hints to the last game that he never play. He feel confuse and his Yakou side don't like being confuse.

"Eh..." Just as Issei back off his back bump into a pair of oppai. Harutora shudder a bit as he see who they are.

"Yeah Issei kun. Mind explaining WHY are you acting on your own?"

"I believe Seimei kun that on the student contract you sign. Using magic outside of school without permission is prohibited?"

The red and glasses nightmare have arrive.

***Scene Break***

"You got everything so far?" Sona close the text book as a exhausted Harutora look up from his seat and can't help but still feel the bum pain Sona inflicted on him a couple hours back.

"You didn't have to hit so hard you know? Plus...Saiji? Why are you here?" Harutora surpise when he heard Saiji wants to join after over hearing that Sona going to give him extra lecture for breaking school rules. But Saiji sit in the class room and after one hour he start dosing off. Sona shot a chalk and hit him square in the forehead.

"I wasn't sleeping!" Saiji rub his forehead as Harutora phone rang. It's a text message from Issei.

"Big Scary angel name Kokabiel beat up Irina and Xenovia and declaring that he want to restart the Fallen Angel and Devil war! Head to the academy ASAP! P.S Bring coffee. Feeling a bit drowsy right now."

Sona adjust her glasses as Saiji looking serious also. They know what this means.

"Seem like a war starting. Anyone in the mood for fried chicken tonight?"

***Scene Break***

"WELCOME TO YOUR DOOM DEVILS!" The gang consist of Rias Gremory peerage and Team Tora head inside the barrier that around Kuoh. Inside the barrier consist of one axe crazy old man with glowing swords, one suited wing douche bag and one crazy asshole that probably fantasias how he going to kill them all.

"So you bring back up Sister of Sirzech. But it wouldn't be ENOUGH!" The angel snap his fingers as hell hounds leap toward the group.

"Squad one!" With one command from Rias, the twins clap there hands and a stone pillar pop up from under there paws shot up and send them staggering. Following with Koneko grabing Akito and shot him like a javelin cutting one of the hell hounds head clean off. As the two other head of the hell hound was confuse and wounded by the little man that just shot though Kiba quickly made short work of them.

"Nex..." Just before Akito get sneak attack by a another hell hound the blue hair nun came from the sky and slice the hound head off. Despite rumor to have her ass kick, Xenovia the sword woman from church look fine and dandy.

"Keep your guard up Akino."

"Akito damn it!" The three of them stand together back to back as more hell hounds keep coming though a portal Kokabiel made. Yet the three sword men seem to work pretty well as they cover what the other lack. Kiba for speed, Xenovia for power and Akito for technique. Where good old Harutora in this moment?

"Order!" Harutora slide past one of the hell hound and threw a metal and fire talisman at the old priest. He figure that is the old priest finish what he doing then they ALL be screw from the behind. The two talisman combine into what seem to be flaming swords and yet.

King Douche bag finailly decide to get out his throne. With one expansion of his wings the swords scatter.

"Seem like some of you have intersting skills after all. Play with me till Valper project complete HUMAN!" A light of spear was aim at Harutora heart. He easily deflected it with a barrier and counter with a wind blast and the dude didn't even move a inch as shot dozen of steel feathers at Harutora that counter by Harutora own earth spell that block and shot dozen of cannon ball size rocks that he deflect with one hand. He CAN'T beat him without the raven coat, everything he threw at this guy he just shurgh it off.

"I'M DONE! I HAVE CREATED MY MASTERPIECE! BEHOLD THE HOLY SWORD EXCALIBUR!" Harutora don't like the sword that reeks of power and badass. He REALLY don't like the fact it's on the hand of a homicidal maniac priest. Yet he can't get any closer as two hell hounds leap at him and king D bag sit back on his throne to watch. Harutora want to help but the hell hounds are kinda focusing all there attention on him now since they see him as a bigger theart.

"Well well. Let me start the first slaughter by KILLING YOU!" First Freed turn invisible and before anyone know it Akito push Kiba out of the way and took the slice across the chest that was meant for Kiba. No one can contain there shock as Akito manage to kick Freed back.

"How the FUCK were you know i was targeting him you short fuck!?" Freed is mad that cock blocking son of a bitch is SOMEHOW able to find him despite the fact he turn both invisble and had the element of surpise.

"Like i tell you my secrets..." Akito weakly smile. He fought high speed foes and invisble enemies before. Plus the priest kill intent was leaking out like bad garbage and over the month in china Akito learn how to sense kill intent very well.

Why did you help me? We not friends. Your a onmyouji that hunts monster with a holy sword and i'm a demon seeking to destroy holy sword. WHY?"Kiba was so shock that he had to be defended by Issei and Suzuka.

Kiba hated the Holy Sword that took away everything he care about. Losing your parents in a young age is never easy. Being taken in by the church and meeting his friends was the best things that could have happen to him back then. Yet the very place he thought of as a home betray him and killed everyone he loved and cherish. He remember just like yesterday when he was lying down on that snow forest dying from poison and the only thing keeping him awake was the thought of putting his sword though everyone of those bastards that destroy everything. He was NOTHING like the white knight like the girls in the school called him, Yet here is this onmyouji that have a sword use to cleave demons, soak with countless demon blood and yet willing to put his life on the line to save the thing which is his duty to killed. This goes againts the opinion he had of Holy Sword users.

" I don't need a reason to save someone. I don't care if they devils, angels, or corrupt onmyouji! If my sword can defend those who are innocent then i gladly help. "

"Ahahahahahaha! SUCH NAIVENESS! IS THIS THE QUALITY OF A EASTERN HOLY SWORD USER?" Valper laughed merrily. As a enrage Kiba confront the priest.

"WHY WHY ALL THIS DESTRUCTION!? WHY RESTART THE PROJECT WHEN THE LAST TIME IT ENDED IN A COLOSSAL FAILURE!? " Valper grab one of his weaponize light gun and fire at Kiba knees and yet he keep walking toward him.

"None of you test subject had what it takes to withstand the Holy Sword! I did the second best thing there is by extracting the materials from all you worthless kids body! I HELP the church in it's battle againts the devils! Yet they brandeded ME a heretic and still use my results! "

"THEN WHY DID YOU KILLED THEM!? WHY KILLED MY FRIENDS AFTER YOU GOTTEN WHAT YOU WANT?" The next time the priest fire Kiba cut the bullet in half and continue walking toward him as the battle rage on around him.

"You really think i was really going to let you live and continue to feed bunch of worthless mutt? You want to see your friends so bad? Here catch of what remain of them." Valper threw a crystal that made the determine to kill Kiba drop down on his knee and cry. He clutch the crystal and can't stop the tears from flowing.

"I...I always wonder why did i survive. I had friends that wanted to live more then me, had a chance of a better future then me, they could have had a wonderful school life and probailey even get marry and live to a happy old age. Yet me the one that never quite stand out live. While my friends choke to there death i could do nothing but run and run. Hoping i can train my blade one day to avenge them. I was kept alive by vengance for all these years. Did i deserve to survive when i ran away and didn't save what was dear to me? Did i deserve to live in happiness when all my friends are DEAD?" Just then a blue light surround Kiba as Harutora sealed the hell hound spawning point.

[Don't worry about us any more. You are alive at least]

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But...]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

Damn Harutora can't help but cry also. He heard from Rias that Kiba friends died in the most cruel way possible and yet here they are even after death to offer support for there dear lost friend. Giving him the power to continue on. They weren't vengeful spirts that came back to haunt the living they were souls that care about there dear friend even though they were treated unfairly in life they bear no hatred.

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

"As ONE!"

Kiba eye open as a large amount of power surge into him. A power that SURPASS anything Harutora had seen to this point. If Harutora don't know better Kiba had just reach the next stage if his power. The power to cut though grief and continue.

"My friends told me not to swing my sword in vengance. They never wanted me to become avenger . But I AM GOING TO CUT DOWN THIS EVIL THAT STAND BEFORE ME SO NO ONE HAVE TO SUFFER ANYMORE LIKE US! BEHOLD! SWORD OF BETRAYER!" Between the palm of Kiba hand a sword that COMPLETELY new and raidate both Holy and Demonic came out.

"Kiba became a freaking Holy Demonic Knight!" Harutora stand in awe as something COMPLETELY new and awesome was born right in front of him. Harutora once ask Sona in a lecture if it was possible to combine both demon and angel power into one. Despite what Sona proclaim, here Kiba is DOING THE IMPOSSIBLE. If Harutora remeber his lecture this is the jaw droping power acknowledge by devil and angel as...Balance Breaker.

The priest panic for the first time. "FREEEEEDDD KILLED THIS DEVIL!" As the priest turn his attention back into Kiba. A wounded Akito and Xenovia was ready to fight also. But Kiba stop them.

"I deal with this. Let me protect you guys this time as you did for me." Freed and Kiba crash at high speed and yet unlike last time Kiba WAY faster and stronger. The clashes was so quick Harutora couldn't keep up. He broke the sacred blade in less than 10 seconds.

"How! How can a holy sword lose to something a lowly demon have!?" He clutch his wound as Kiba smile in a far away look.

"Did you see that my friends? I surpass Excalibur at last..."

Just then the sound of flesh being penetrated could be heard.

"It's my turn to have a bit fun now. How about this? Sekiryuutei boost anyone of your friends to the max power and throw everything you got at me!"Just before Issei can protest Harutora shut Issei by pulling his hand over his mouth.

"Will Kokabiel? Can i be sure that we humans get five minute discuss time on how to kick your ass? Don't tell me the big angel that fought in the war is afraid of a couple of low rank demons and a human." That seem to damage the angel pride a bit. As he sit on his throne and wait. Harutora huntch were right, this guy a combat manaiac like Kagmi and Shaver. That means Harutora know what to do. "Huddle up guys i have parts of a plan."

***Scene Break***

"So your the first to come SISTER OF SIRZECH!" Rias didn't said much as she gather large amount of power and release a ruin power dragon shape blast toward the fallen angel. From what Harutora seen the ruin power wipe everything it touch out and yet...

It only burnt his hand. Repeat the power to erase existance completely only BURNT this guy hand. Harutora can't help but felt tempted to call the Raven coat. But if he do that then he be dealing with the after math of his friends knowing that he was quite the amoral onmyouji in his past life. Plus Harutora confident the combine effort of all of them can take this guy down.

"Order!" Suzuka book for magic open and sky full of fire arrows appear, it rain down on Kokabiel like something out a historical movie. Yet Kokabiel hide in his wing and with one expansion of it. All the arrow flew back. The twins blast of water and fire was also taken without flinching. It seem the attacks only mostly damage that damn suit. He look lightly injured only.

"Take this!" Akeno snap her finger and a bolt hit him square in the back. Yet he simply smile and freaking knock the lighting aside.

"Your father was touger then that DAUGHTER OF BARAQIEL!" If Harutora can remeber his lessons with Sona. Baraqiel...a big shot named in the fallen angel side right? So Akeno have fallen angel blood in her?

"You DARE...!"yet before she can try her second shot he blasted her away by simply using his steel like feathers. It reveal a LOT of Akeno...Harutora had to slap himself a bit to remeber himself that they fighting for there lifes here. Horomone be damn.

After the magican squad came the sword squad who Kokabiel match easily. He use both hand to fend off Xenovia and Kiba and even with Akito coming as the third wave he use his TEETH to catch the blade. When Koneko try a sneak attack he easily move his wings fast enough to knock everybody back. He keep fighting the sword quad back with ease despite every tool they threw at him from sword shooting to freaking sword beams from Akito.

"I'm GLAD that even after the death of God there still many competant fighters around here!" That seem to shock some people to silence and disbelief as Kokabiel nailed and defeat Xenovia, Kiba, and Akito despite there best.

"Your lying! If god dead then who maintaining the system!?" Xenovia and Asia seem to be the most shaken of the group as the new impact them to there core.

"Well Micheal did do a pretty..."

"...And by the weight of these rocks, sink!"

But before Kokabiel finish his saying he was trap inside a cage made of magic made by Harutora himself. Harutora reveal in his hand a bamboo cage and a barrier form while everyone distracted and the villan was gloating. Battle manaic always get easily distracted.

The cage Kokabiel trap in would curse, burn, and tear the object sealed in the cage. The environment was like a scorching hell, so miserable that one couldn't bear to look.

Yet Doman broke though it with brute power and so those Kokabiel. When he put in a large amount of spirtual energy to break out he was heavily wounded and yet nowhere near done yet. He look at the human that wounded him with a slightly bit amazement.

"How? Why ain't you affected by the news of gods death?"

"I'm shinto you idiot. I worship around a hundred gods a day and one dying don't make a differnce. Antari on, sokumetsu soku, birariya birari, sokume tsumei, zansaki mei, zanki sei, zandai hion, shikan shiki jin, atara un, on ze so, zanzan birarai, aun, zetsu mei, soku zetsu, un, zanzan dari, zan dari han tsu."

With one clap of his hand Harutora own magical energy pass though space and create a frightening physical impact on Kokabeil body. Kokabiel couldn't even see the impact coming and had to way to defend himself. It was Taoist system of internal attack from Imperial Onmyoudou. Something he watch that kansai accent sensei pulled on Doman.

"Your good human! But your parlor tricks can't beat me!" Kokabiel can't believe it. The damn kids wear him down and the freaking one eye brat manage to cast curse that powerful enough to hurt him. He can't accept the fact he going to lose to a couple of kids. Not till he rip that smug fucking sacred gear loving fallen angel out the throne.

Harutora smile. "Oh you made the mistake of thinking we are just mere kids. You made the mistake of not looking up you ignorant shitty black feather chicken."

**[EXPLOSION!]**

The moment Kokabiel looked up a leg made impact with his face and he was on the ground. Before he can even register what was going on another fist made impact with his face.

"That for messing with my friends and coming to this town just so you can start your stupid war! GRIT YOUR TEETH YOU SHITTY FALLEN ANGEL! POINT BLANK DRAGON SHOTTTTT!" Issei deliver the payload point blank and already fully boosted.

Explosion cover the school.

***Scene change***

"_What do you mean don't boost Rias?" Issei scartch his head in confusion as Harutora quickly pointed out the man had to at least have SOME thing up his sleeve in order for him to challenge everyone and start a war. It is THE power of ruin he facing after all._

_"Caster squad consist of Suzuka,Rias, the twins, and Akeno soften him up first. Sword squad consist of Akito,Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, try to wear him down much as you can. I pull a curse that going to be a pain in the ass to deal with and Issei...you make the final blow with a sky drop and a fully charge Dragon shot to his stupid face in close distance. We try our best to distract him till then."_

***Scene change***

"Well he knocked the hell out." Rias explain that Kokabiel going to spend his next few hundred years in a nice comfortable demon cell for what he try to do.

"It look like a job well..."Just before Harutora can admire the work they did. SOMETHING crash though the barrier they set up and knocked Koneko and anyone around Kokabiel flying in one move.

"The hells that?" Harutora felt a sense of fear staring at the white armor stranger that just came by. He feel WORSE danger then even the freaking legendary fallen angel they just took down as a group. A fear that Harutora know is REALLY making him uncomfortable right now.

"What the hell have you done to my friends?"Before Harutora can stop him a angry Issei launch a dragon shot. Yet the white armor man that holding Kokabiel didn't even bother and simply raise his hand.

**[DIVIDE!]**

Issei attack shrink all the way into nothing as the white armor stranger fly up in the sky and declare his name as Vali Lucifer the Hakuryuukou. He sprout how he going to fight Issei in full power once he recover from his wounds and then left with Kokabiel and Freed.

Harutora? He feel like his involvement with the occult research club is going to get a LOT stranger.

***Scene change***

In the empty office a certain man that know as Shingen Tanaka sit alone as a crimson robe man with a distinguished design and has a limitless amount of creepy aura coming out of his body walk toward him. In truth there was no Tanaka yakuzas. It had all been a trick from a very powerful magician to deliver something to someone else without them knowing. The man know as Shingen Tanaka was only a well made familar to fool professionals. The documents were not hard to fake with a little help using magic.

"The kid have the sword now "Magican." How long do you think he know how to use it? How long before he knows you and Sirzech tamper with his memories? You can answer me this before i return to you...MacGregor Mathers bishop of Sirzech." The man simply smiled. normally he LOVE to explain what Sirzech had plan for the Raven Coat Onmyouji that made contact with his sister but today he decide to shut up. Today he decide to be professional.

"You will never know."

With the White and Red dragon here plus the stray bird. How would this play out? The magican can't resist a giggle as things going to get interesting.

***Scene Break***

[Let's grasp it~ Dragon ball~ ]

After the whole mess was clean up Rias decide to have Karaoke competition between the Onmyou Research Club and the Occult research club. Right now it was Issei againts Akito.

The onmyou reasearch club? basically it's Harutora getting tired of Rias trying to constant make him join a club and decide to set a club out for his friends. They kinda borrow half of the old school building due to the lack of space in the school for clubs. Thus making the two clubs close neighbors.

"What happen to the light music club that we were suppose to fight in a game of soft ball for the club room Rias? They all suddenly had stomaches the day of the competition." Judging from Rias "innocent" whistle, it be wise NOT to ask further. There still the sword of Kusanagi that he can't open yet.

"I wonder how that idiotic half oni doing right now?" As he singing with his new friends he can't help but wonder what happen to the rest that he havn't had a reunion with yet. How Touji and Kurahashi?

***Scene Break***

_"They found_ _Bakatora." Alto Touji had just bust though THE main_ house_ to the_ _chief of onmyouji_ _door by kicking it and beating the shit out of every single shikigami that try attacking him. It been months since they last heard of there idiotic tiger and he going to find him and ask that question he been dying to know the answer to. Even if he have to go though in army to get that answer._

_"Those Natsume chan knows?" Touji nodded. Despite having a HUGE bounty. Natsume been keeping track with them though her bunny ear friend. Last he heard she was stuck in Hokkaido dealing with 5 of the divine general. They were the one being push back by Natsume._

_"Let's go then. It's time we see how much Harutora kun have grown." Kurahashi Kyoko left the hand written message she have to her grandmother and follow Touji out the destroyed home of hers. Other then grand mother she started to hate her family bit by bit as they all became power hungry maniac desprate to stay in control. Her very home have became her cage._

_It's time for this young bird to spread her wings and fly further away from her family._


End file.
